Resurrecting the Past
by spectre-in-the-fog
Summary: Bonnie finds a way to change Damon, but it's not going to be easy.  Can something from Damon's past as a human really be the solution Bonnie's been looking for? Can she finally do something about Damon Salvatore? Damon/OC, Caroline/Tyler. M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I am pretty awesome but not awesome enough to own this. Bummer, I thought I was that awesome.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, present_

Bonnie knew that Damon Salvatore was a threat to everything she loved, especially now. She knew Elena had dismissed his feelings for her and she knew that the same Elena had used him to get information they needed on the werewolves.

She knew that although Damon acted like he was fine and that he believed that Elena would eventually forgive him he was depressed by her hatred. This is what worried Bonnie the most. Damon depressed equals Damon the reckless (well, the slightly more reckless) and _that_ equals more death and tragedy to the people of Mystic Falls.

Sitting there at the Mystic Grille, Bonnie knew that she had to stop this from happening. Some might call this jumping to conclusions but the young witch was confident that if she didn't do something about Damon Salvatore soon, she would lose what little she had left.

* * *

Damon watched Elena and Stefan as they embraced for what seemed like the millionth time today. He knew Stefan knew he was watching and made sure to give Elena and extra-long, extra-passionate kiss.

What a jerk.

Seriously.

Damon scoffed as he swallowed the rest of his whiskey. This is what he was reduced to; drinking his worries away like some common human, all because of the love he didn't have from the woman his brother got. Again.

_Oh God, when did I become such a loser? A schmuck? I'm a schmuck!_

He knew there was some girl looking at him right now from the other end of the bar. Perhaps a little frisky business would make him forget. Or not. At least he could get a good screw out of it. Or not. Maybe some fresh blood for one. _Definitely_ not. He couldn't do that. He was already a complete douche in Elena's eyes for 'killing' her brother (well, maybe douche wasn't the right word) he didn't want to be a complete asshole and start killing people again.

Damn it he had a girl to win! And this time, he would do it _without_ killing people.

Funny; same looks, different expectations. He almost missed Katherine.

_Woah, I must be depressed if I'm thinking of going through that land mine again._

Damon didn't get another drink nor did he go home with that girl, who looked devastated, understandably.

He just went home and slept.

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she got into bed later that night. By getting rid of Damon, she ran the risk of losing Elena. She knew Elena still cared about him, deep down inside even though she was angry at him for now.

It hurt her to know that she was going to hurt her best friend, but the greater good was more important.

She fell asleep assuring herself of this.

_Bonnie woke up in a strange bed in a strange room._

"_Is this the Lockwood house? No, I've never seen these walls before."_

_Sitting up she made her way slowly to the door and opened it carefully, jumping back slightly when she saw a very familiar face behind it, waiting for her._

"_Emily?" Her guest nodded. Bonnie took a minute to compose herself. It's not every day you wake up in a strange house and see your ancestor. Then again... "Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?"_

"_Yes and no. I've brought you into the deepest recesses of your mind where a great and hidden power you possess waits."  
"Have you brought me here to...realize that power? What is this power?"  
Emily said nothing. Instead she made a motion to follow her and began making her way down the stairs. Bonnie looked around before exiting the room. After all, she was still in her 21__st__ pyjamas._

_As they made their way outside the front doors of the house Bonnie saw the Salvatore brothers playing football. But something was different, apart from the 19__th__ Century clothes._

"_They're alive. You've brought me back to when they were alive. You brought me back to when they were alive in my pyjamas!" Bonnie panicked as she realised how strange she must look. Emily just smiled._

"_They can't see us. We're in a dream after all, your dream. You have the power to revisit and see the past at will, but just as an observer, from the outside looking in."  
"You mean this is just like watching a movie? I can see them but they can't see me?"  
"Movie?"  
"Never mind."_

_Bonnie watched the brothers run around the yard. She's never seen them this close or this happy to be around one another._

"_Looks like we have a visitor brother!" Stefan yelled as he looked at the front gate. Bonnie almost expected to see Katherine but instead saw a smiling blonde girl exit a carriage in a green dress._

"_I hope you haven't exhausted yourselves boys! Save some of that for me!" She giggled as Damon ran up to her and hugged her._

"_Mr. Salvatore please remove yourself from my daughter that is a brand new dress! Veronica, dear PLEASE you promised you wouldn't today." An equally blonde woman exited the carriage more gracefully that her daughter._

"_Of course, I'm sorry mother. Damon, maybe I should just watch. I do like this dress." At this, Damon gave her a look and she smirked in return._

"_Emily, what is going on?"  
"You didn't think Katherine was the only woman in Damon's life did you?"  
"Is she...his girlfriend?"  
"You might say she is his friend."  
"Are they like, what's the word? Betrothed?" Emily laughed at Bonnie's use of a word so obviously foreign on her tongue.  
"Not at all. This is nineteenth century America, betrothals were quite uncommon. Couples met and fell in love, as they do in your time. Do they do that in your time?"  
"Well...sometimes. So they're in love? Or is this that thing?"  
"Thing?"  
"You know that __thing__ where the girls and they guy are best friends and the girl loves him but he is completely oblivious?" Emily looked slightly taken aback by Bonnie's very modern explanation of a very cliché event.  
"Mr. Salvatore is not oblivious. The feeling is mutual. They both love each other."  
"So why did you say that they were just friends?"  
"Because they were. He loves her as he would love a sister. He cares for her deeply." Bonnie realized finally what Emily was saying. Still...  
"That's part of that thing I was talking about by the way. The guy loves the girl but as a sister. Just so you know." Emily merely smiled at her and walked down the front steps of the house. _

_As Bonnie followed she realized that the people they had just been observing were gone. Instead, a woman who looked just like Elena sat on a park bench fanning herself in the heat.  
"Katherine." Bonnie spat out. Emily simply nodded as Damon, impeccably dressed made his way over to Katherine and kissed her hand._

"_Katherine you look lovely as always. Would it be too forward of me to ask your permission to escort you to the Lockwood's annual Yule Ball?"  
"Well, since I allowed your brother to escort me to the Founder's Ball it seems only fitting that you take me this time."  
Bonnie didn't miss the look of annoyance that crossed Damon's face for a second. She actually felt sorry for him, being so obviously played by this hell-bitch. After all, this was Damon before he became a vampire.  
"You have made me extremely happy, as is your nature." As he turned to the porch where Bonnie and Emily had just come from, he smiled and beckoned to an older man standing there, next to the blonde girl she had seen just before. Veronica. "Father, Veronica! Katherine has just done me the honour of allowing me to escort her to the Yule celebrations!"_

_And just like that, the scene changed. Damon and Veronica were standing in a study facing each other and neither looked happy.  
"How could you ask her Damon? Attending the Yule Ball together is tradition! It has been ever since we met!"  
"You know my feelings for Katherine. I thought you would understand! That you were enough of my friend to accept that this year I am moving on! I am attending it with a woman that I hope to make a life with!"  
"A woman with whom you share with your brother!" Suddenly, a loud crack sounded in the room. Bonnie stood shocked. She hadn't seen much of their relationship but she never thought Damon would hit this girl. Apparently, neither did she.  
Veronica held her cheek as tears spilled out of her (weirdly) extremely dark blue eyes. And then she slapped him back. Twice.  
"You go girl." Bonnie said under her breath.  
"Do not talk to me again until you see reason and rid yourself of that vampire whore." Bonnie never thought that anyone in a corset and poofy dress could make such a successful dramatic exit. She was wrong. She turned to Emily, expecting the scene to change, but it remained the same.  
As Damon stood there looking horrified at himself, Katherine slowly entered the room.  
"You told her what I was? When did I give you permission to tell that little girl about me?"  
"It slipped. I know I can trust her."  
"Not now you can't. By the way, I loved your way of silencing her. Very appropriate for a child such as her."  
"I shouldn't have hit her," Damon sobbed "I can't believe that I did that. She'll never talk to me again, I've just lost one of the most important people in my life." Bonnie had never seen him so distressed and she had definitely never seen him cry._

_"Stop sobbing like a baby. Forget about that girl. All that matters is your love for me." Katherine tried to persuade him whilst holding his face. But Damon wasn't listening. He was too busy being disgusted at himself to even look at her and this clearly annoyed her. She jerked his face so that he was staring directly into her eyes.  
__**"You will not care about that girl ever again. You will not see her, speak to her or acknowledge her presence. You won't even care if she is raped and tortured in front of you. You will be completely apathetic."  
**__  
"Wait, I thought Katherine never compelled Damon." Bonnie asked Emily.  
"The only time she compelled him to such an extent was this time. Miss Veronica was a threat to Katherine's plan and Mr. Salvatore had too much of a connection to her. Their friendship was too strong."  
"So that's it? He never talked to her again? Why have you brought me here to see this?"  
"We are not finished." Bonnie looked around to see that they were now standing under a large oak tree, the Salvatore house in the near distance. Veronica was sitting underneath reading when Katherine approached and took a look at the cover.  
"__Origin of the Species.__ I figured that someone as small minded as you would read the insane ramblings of a madman."  
"I figured that someone as old as you would appreciate Mr. Darwin's refreshing and genius theory on Natural Selection. After all, don't you revel in being a predator?" Katherine actually laughed.  
"You would make a fine immortal companion, were you not such a thorn in my side. No matter, I've taken care of that."  
"As much as I enjoy your self-righteous gloating Katherine I must leave you here for your very presence is making me ill." Veronica stood up and made to leave, but Katherine used her vampire speed to block her way.  
"Now, now it's not nice to insult a lady. You wouldn't want to lose that tongue of yours now would you?"  
"You have already taken that which is most important to me. Your threats are empty."  
"They should be full, after all as you said, I revel in being a predator."  
"I am not afraid of you Katherine." Katherine merely smirked and started circling her.  
"How unfortunate for you that Damon has not even looked at you since that day in the study. He hasn't even tried to apologize, something that you expected him to do right?"_

_It was obvious from the look of sadness that passed Veronica's face that what Katherine was saying was right.  
"He doesn't care about you. You should've realized that when he hit you. You mean nothing to him." Katherine stopped in front of Veronica once again and smiled evilly at her. "Not even your death will upset him." _

_In one blurred motion, Katherine snapped Veronica's neck so effortlessly it sickened Bonnie. The pretty blonde girl fell to a heap on the grass, her book landing slightly out of her outstretched hand, but it was the expression on her face that saddened Bonnie the most._

_A single tear sat on her still rosy cheek as her beautiful, __**dead**__ eyes stared blankly ahead, her rosy lips slightly parted in that split moment of shock. _

"_This is awful. But I still don't understand what you want me to get from this. Emily, __**please-**__"_

_Bonnie was cut off as time shifted but the scene didn't change, apart from Katherine's absence as someone arrived. Bonnie watched as Stefan, who must have been playing some sport as he looked happy and out of breath, stumbled upon the dead body of the girl who was once his brother's closest friend.  
"SOMEBODY! DAMON! FATHER! YOU MUST COME QUICKLY! Oh God!"  
Some fifteen people came rushing on the scene at once. The senior Salvatore was first to say something.  
"Dear God. Stefan, son. You must go and inform her parents of this, the poor girl. But first, fetch the priest and the doctor." As Stefan ran off Mr. Salvatore looked at someone behind where Bonnie was standing. Bonnie and Emily turned around to see Damon standing there with Katherine. Both wore looks of shock, although she knew that they were fake._

_Or at least, she thought she did._

_The past year had been one full of surprises and impossibilities for Bonnie. However, nothing had ever shocked her more than this moment. _

_Damon Salvatore cried in despair as he launched himself onto Veronica's body, gently raised it, embraced it and rocked back and forth sobbing loudly as her long, curly hair swung back and forth, her face bearing the exact same expression as it stared eerily at the people surrounding them.  
"Oh GOD NO. PLEASE GOD NO." This was all Damon said, and Bonnie looked on shocked that this was happening. Sneaking a look behind her she could see that Katherine was just as shocked._

_"How is he doing this? How is this happening? I thought she compelled him not to care?" Bonnie turned to Emily, who answered without turning away from the scene.  
"His grief is too strong as a result of his love for her. No compulsion can overcome what emotion lies so deep within the human soul."  
"So, LOVE broke the compulsion?" Emily simply nodded. "I think I get what you wanted me to see. Damon once cared for someone so deeply that he broke through the hold that the woman he was enamoured with placed on him." Bonnie stared on at the heartbreaking scene in front of her. "Are you suggesting that I mention this to him to get him to change completely? I don't know how this would work, me telling him this might shake him but he won't care enough if it's coming from me."  
Emily turned to her, smiling.  
"I've shown you this so that you may realize what person truly holds his heart, even in his vampire state. The rest is up to you. Look in the grimoire."_

Bonnie bolted upright in bed as she woke. She took a moment to contain herself before retrieving the grimoire from its (original) hiding spot under the bed. She flipped through the pages not knowing what she was looking for until she found the page. It should have been obvious. There, in Emily's cursive writing was one word;

Resurrection

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

I think I said it enough so that you guys get the message.

A slightly less embarrassing attempt at a story from me, under a slightly less embarrassing PenName.

Reviews make me update not only this but other stories!

much love xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, so it's safe to say that I wasn't expecting such lovely feedback and so many story/author alerts already! This is truly amazing! Thank you all so much!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Vampire Diaries, this story would be written in there.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, present_

With the grimoire tucked securely under her arm Bonnie made her way down to the basement of her house. Once her grandmother had passed away most of her possessions were boxed up and kept there, although no one really went through them again after the initial clean-out.

As she reached the piled up boxes she thought about the best way to go about searching for what she needed. She hadn't been there when they packed up and she didn't even know if a lot of her occult possessions were still here or if her dad had chucked them out, mistaking them for garbage. Placing the grimoire carefully on an old washing machine, Bonnie reached for the box situated at the top of the pile, but at the sound of the basement door opening she let go and swivelled to face the intruder, only to be surprised to find her mother making her way down the stairs.

"Hey, you. What're you doing?" Bonnie grabbed the grimoire and held it behind her back as casually as possible. There was no telling what her mom would do or say or think if she found this in her possession.  
"Hey mom. I'm just...looking for something."  
"In your grandmother's things? What on earth would you want with any of that."  
"I just...I miss her, you know? I thought that maybe some of her things would help me feel closer to her."  
"Oh, honey." Her mother hugged her tightly before noticing the grimoire. "What's that you've got there?" Bonnie tried to hide the book's cover from view as she thought up a plausible excuse.  
"It's just a textbook."  
"It looks pretty old to be a textbook."  
"Yeah it's from the library. It was published in 1864 and I wanted it to see how the founding families interpreted...Shakespeare."

Bonnie could tell her mother didn't fully believe her but she appreciated that she let it slide.  
"OK. Do you mind if I join you? Lord knows that I pick now to be the time where I get close to her."  
"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me find something. You packed the boxes up right?"  
"Right."  
"Well, I wanted to know where you had put all of grandma's weird, herbal remedies and talismans."  
Her mother eyed her. "Now why would you want to go peeking through that?"  
"Well, like I said. I want to feel closer to her and what better way than to understand what she was into, right?" Her mother didn't take her eyes off of her as she moved to the pile behind Bonnie.  
"Alright, but I don't want you getting too into this OK? You're grandmother loved all of this Salem witch crap but you're smart enough not to believe it. Promise?" She handed her a box marked _Quirks_ at the last part, and Bonnie simply smiled and nodded.  
"OK, then. I'm going to go upstairs all that stuff in there creeps me out. Remember what you promised Bonnie."  
"Thanks mom."

Once her mother was out of sight and the door was closed Bonnie sat herself down with the grimoire open to the page she needed and the box laying half-open in front of her. She looked again at the components of the spell. No matter how many times she read it, she still couldn't fully wrap her head around what she was doing, and why she was doing it.

"OK here we go. Grandma please have this stuff."  
There weren't many 'ingredients' needed, and most of it was chanting and a _lot_ of earth praying. But was she did need was extremely hard to come by, which is why she hoped her grandmother would already have it all in stock. You know, just in case _she_ ever wanted to bring back someone from the dead.

* * *

_Salvatore Boarding House_

Damon walked downstairs only to see Elena and Stefan on the couch. Stefan was in the process of drinking some of her blood in order to build up some kind of immunity. He didn't even want to know.

"I see you two are still committed to that blood pact thing you got going on. Kinda creeps me out, just so you know."  
"Damon, when we want to know what creeps you out we'll- wait, we'll never want to know." Elena bit back almost instantly.  
"OH, that hurts. Guess I'll just go drink away my sorrows then. Enjoy the slumber party blood experimentation." With that, he walked out the door and headed straight for the Sheriff's office to double check that his compulsion on Sheriff Forbes was still solid. The last thing they needed was her hunting them, especially at a time like this, where he was a _schmuck_.

Meanwhile, back inside the house Stefan composed himself. It was still hard for him to be doing this, especially with Elena. But he'd rather get stronger because of her rather than anybody else. Elena rubbed his back and the two shared a soft kiss.  
"I'm proud of you Stefan. I'm proud of both of us."  
"This way I can protect you from Katherine and anything else that comes our way." At the mention of her doppelganger, Elena sighed.  
"She called my house the other day. Stefan, I want to be strong but she scares me. I'm scared that she'll prey on Jenna and Jeremy. I'm scared that she'll kill you and don't say that she won't because I _know_ she's strong." Stefan merely stared at her, since she had just shot down what he was going to say. He stood up and held out his hand to her.  
"I think that for now we should worry about Damon. I know my brother and he hasn't been coping well ever since, well everything with Katherine started. I know that you're still angry with him about what happened with Jeremy and you _should _be," he quickly added that last part in when a look of annoyance crossed her face. "But your friendship with Damon meant something to both of you. I know it made you happy and it was changing him, for the better. I was getting my brother back, kind of. And my girlfriend was happier. I'm not telling you to forgive him straight away in fact, I'd be disappointed if you did." He paused to grab her hands and stare into her eyes. "But one day, you know you'll forgive him. I want you to accept that it's a reality."

Elena looked at Stefan for a moment before answering.  
"The Damon I saw the other day, with Caroline's mom; that was the Damon that was my friend. I told him that and I acknowledged that he's changed. But, I still need time. I know you understand that and that deep down, so does he." Stefan smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"You're amazing, Elena. Come on; let's get out of this house." Elena's smile grew and he led her by the hand outside into the beautiful day.

* * *

Bonnie sat on a park bench feeding some birds and thinking about the spell. Luckily, she had found most of what she needed according to the grimoire; vervain, dried angelica flower and, oddly enough, frankincense. According to Emily's scribbling on the side, the majority of the ingredients needed to be natural, to have come from the earth. Except for that one ingredient that evaded her; the blood of a supernatural. She couldn't just go up to Caroline or Damon or Stefan and ask they'd get suspicious. She needed to find someone else...

"Hey Bonnie." Tyler Lockwood greeted as he walked passed.  
"Hey Tyler...Tyler?" Bonnie grabbed her things and caught up with him. "Tyler, wait." She stopped him in his tracks as he looked at her and took out his earphones.  
"What's up? Something wrong?"  
"No, no." Bonnie couldn't think of what to say. How was she going to get a vial of his blood without him noticing? Now she's being ridiculous. "You know what, don't worry about it." Out of nowhere at that moment, a cat launched itself out of a nearby bush or tree (Bonnie wasn't sure) and latched onto Tyler arm, sinking its claws in deep. It was as if it knew and when Tyler finally shook it off, Bonnie could've sworn it stared at her before running back into the bushes.  
"WHAT THE HELL? Did you see that? What a psycho cat!"  
"Guess you're more of a dog person." Bonnie laughed at her own pun before helping him clean it up as she sponged at his bleeding wounds with some tissues.  
"Thanks Bonnie. Good thing you were here or else I would've gone into the Grille with my arm covered in blood."  
"Yeah, lucky huh?" She tried to sneak the bloody tissues into her bag, hoping that this would be enough for the spell.  
"Umm, what are you doing?"  
"What?" He must have seen her.  
"Why are you putting those in your bag when there's a trash can right there?"  
"Oh it's nothing...Tyler. Hope your arm heals I've gotta go." Bonnie walked away as fast as she could but she should have known he'd follow her.  
"No way are you getting away. You just took a whole bunch of tissues with my blood there is NOTHING normal about what you just did." He stared her down and she felt as though she had been driven into a corner.  
"I need it for something." She whispered but he picked it up.  
"For what? Some weird worship thing you have going? A cult of me?"  
"Get over yourself." She scoffed and tried once again to move around him but he grabbed her arm forcefully, but not enough that it hurt.  
"Bonnie, tell me what's going on or I'll be telling everyone of your weird...fetish." Bonnie glared at him. She felt like she had no choice. She had to go for it.  
"I know what you are Tyler. At least, I know what Mason is." She leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear, "Werewolf."

To say that Tyler looked shocked was an understatement.  
"But...how? How could you know? And you still haven't answered my question."

"I just _do_ ok? I need your blood for...a spell I want to cast."  
"A spell? What are you some kind of witch?" Bonnie just stared at him as a look of realization dawned on his face. "No WAY! What is up with this town and the Halloween characters? Wait, why do you need my blood? Exactly what kind of spell is this?"

"I can't tell you that and I need your blood because you're supernatural."  
"Well, aren't you? What with all the witchy stuff?"  
"But I'm technically human, you're a werewolf."  
"I AM NOT! If you know so much then you'd know that I haven't made the shift and I'm not going to." They were really close now and anybody passing them would think they were having an intimate conversation.  
"You still possess the gene. It's in your blood. Look I gotta go I've told you what you wanted to know."

Once again, Bonnie made to walk away but Tyler jumped back in her way. "What more could you possibly want Tyler?"

"I want in."

* * *

**:O NOW TYLER'S IN ON IT!**

Hope that satisfies you lovely people. I hope that Tyler's reaction was OK. I figured that since he's a werewolf or Mason's a werewolf or whatever that he'd accept the existence of witches pretty easily.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Next chapter will be the Resurrection I promise!

Much love, xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the alerts/favourites. I never expected so much feedback it's all so humbling!  
One day when I look back and edit this properly I think I'm going to be upset about all my stupid grammar etc mistakes. Then I'll see all those reviews and I'll realize again that you guys loved the story anyway!

So here it is, as promised

**Disclaimer:** If I owned TVD Ian Somerhalder would be shirtless all the time. ALL THE TIME.

* * *

Bonnie stared at Tyler in shock. "You want what?"  
"I want in? What? It's only fair since you just tried to steal my blood. Besides, I don't think you've got enough there."  
"I have plenty."  
"You're lying."  
To say Bonnie was lost for words was an understatement. Here was Tyler Lockwood, jock meathead of her school, dormant werewolf and a descendant of the founding families saying he "wants in" on her spell. And he was completely serious.  
"Why, WHY would you want in on this? If I were you I'd wanna stay away from all things mysterious and supernatural, seeing as word on the street is that you've rejected your werewolf gene, figuratively speaking." She fired back, trying anything to convince him of the stupidity of his request, even if he was right about her not having enough of his blood.  
"OK so I think the fact that I've totally ignored not only the freaky fact that you know so much about me but also the fact that you're an undercover Sabrina."  
"That's ridiculous." She countered, "Sabrina could never do what I plan to do."  
"You know what I mean. What is it that you plan to do anyway?" He almost looked eager.  
"I'm not telling you because you're not helping." With that, Bonnie turned around and began walking in the other direction.

But Tyler was determined to get his way that day since he grabbed her, gently but forcefully, by the elbow and turned her around.  
"I'll give you access to all the old Lockwood diaries and secrets if you let me help out. Come on, you know our family kept secrets and all that stuff's bound to have some magic book in there or something." Bonnie regarded him for a minute. She did need someone there with her since the spell would take a lot out of her physically. She was still thinking about who that would be and had come up blank every time. At least Tyler was strong and he was willing to keep his mouth shut.

This was a bad idea.

"Fine. But if you so much as breath a word of this to anyone I will unleash all my fury on you. Got it?"  
"YEAH! I mean yes, I understand." But he couldn't contain his excited. "Man this is gonna be so AWESOME! What kind of spell you casting anyway?" Bonnie turned around and motioned for him to follow.  
"I'm going to raise the dead." At this Tyler stopped in his tracks.  
"What?"

* * *

Elena walked into Jeremy's room just as he was getting ready to take off to wherever he went.  
"Where you off to?" Jeremy looked up.  
"Off to Alaric's. He's gonna teach me some techniques?"  
"I hope that's _history teaching_ techniques you're talking about."  
"What do you think Elena? I've got to know how to protect myself and the people I love." He was frustrated with her, she could tell but that didn't mean she would stop trying to make him see reason.  
"I understand that Jer I really do. And I don't want you to be in the dark about all this but I also don't want you getting yourself hurt or worse, killed."  
"Can't be killed remember?" He said cockily as he waved the hand bearing Jonathan Gilbert's ring at her. "This here means I can fight as many vampires or werewolves or whatever without dying. Maybe a few broken ribs."  
"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better. I know I can't stop you, but tell Alaric that I'm not happy with this."  
"I'll be sure not to do that." With that, Jeremy walked past her and headed downstairs. Elena heaved an exasperated sigh, but she knew that Jeremy had to make these decisions for himself and that in the end, he'd do what's best.

At least, she hoped he would.

* * *

Damon watched Mason Lockwood help Jenna load some heavy bags into the trunk of her car.

"Well what do you know? The dog knows some tricks after all." He said to himself quietly whilst making sure to stay out of both Mason and Jenna's line of sight. He watched as they joked about something (he didn't bother listening in, it was probably stupid) and as she got into her car and drove off, waving at Mason out of the window of her car. Damon kept his eye on Mason as he took got into his truck and drove off. 'What is it with werewolves and trucks? And cargo pants?' he thought to himself.

Just then he saw Bonnie walking by with that other Lockwood kid trailing behind her, a shocked expression on his face.  
'Hmm. Wonder what she's up to.' Again, Damon didn't bother listening in. Those two probably had some kind of affair going on behind the scenes that he didn't give a crap about. Not now that he was trying to get on Elena's good side anyway.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. _You_ want to _bring someone back from the dead_. Am I getting this or are you shitting me right now?" Tyler had been repeating this for some time now as Bonnie walked towards her car.  
"Look, if you're freaked out you don't have to do it. In fact, DON'T do it."  
"No, no I wanna do it it's just that. I didn't think that kinda thing was possible." At this, Bonnie stopped and faced him.  
"So, you believe in the existence of witches and werewolves and _resurrection_ seems weird to you?" Tyler thought about it for a while then shrugged, seeing her point. "Right." Bonnie finished and walked up to her car and opened the door. "Meet you at your place?"  
"Umm, I don't think so my mom's there she'll be suspicious. Not to mention my uncle."  
"OK then my place. I need to get the rest of the ingredients anyway."  
"Wait, we're doing this TODAY? As in within the hour?"  
"Yes." Bonnie closed her car door again and leaned in close. "I need to do this now, Tyler. I know you don't understand and I can't fully explain but you'll know the truth soon, I promise." Tyler looked at her for a moment noting the serious and concerned look on her face and merely nodded before heading to his own car. Bonnie got into her own car and drove off to hers.

* * *

As they exited her house twenty minutes later with the bag full of spell ingredients and the grimoire.  
"I think we should just take your car." Bonnie told Tyler. "I'll be too weak to drive."  
"Too weak? Just how dangerous is this spell for you? Bonnie if this is going to hurt you I don't think we should be doing it." Bonnie was taken aback by Tyler's concern for her wellbeing. She knew she was taking a risk with this spell, after all her grandmother had died from the physical ramifications of a spell they BOTH cast and it wasn't anywhere near as dangerous as a resurrection.  
"I have to do this. Please, Tyler." She pleaded. He just sighed.  
"Where are we going anyway?" He asked as he helped her into his truck.  
"The old Salvatore Mansion."  
"What? That place is practically in ruins there are no graves there."  
"There is one."  
Tyler didn't question her as he started the car and backed out of her driveway before heading in the direction of the woods where the Old Salvatore Mansion was situated.

* * *

"This place has always given me the creeps. Dad brought us up here a couple of times to get to know 'the history of Mystic falls and its founding families.' You'd never think that the descendants of the brothers used to live here." Tyler said as he examined their surroundings whilst Bonnie led them to site she remembered from her dream and as they neared that big oak tree where Veronica had died, Bonnie saw it.  
A lone headstone stood under the massive tree. The girl who was buried six feet under it had once sat in that exact same spot, reading on Darwin's theory of Natural Selection.  
"That's creepy. Why only one grave?"  
"Because this was her favourite place."  
"We're bringing back a woman? Who was she? An ancestor of yours?"  
"No." Bonnie didn't give him any more information than that as she began setting up the spell. Tyler just stood there, feeling kind of useless. He still couldn't wrap his head around what they were doing or rather, what she was doing here. He would have never pictured Bonnie as a witch. She seemed too...kind. "Are you ready?" she said, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready."  
"You know...I never thanked you. This is a pretty big thing you're doing here. Something like this...it shouldn't be done, what I'm doing. What I'm saying is...I'm glad that you're here Tyler. I don't think I could do this alone." For the first time that day, a genuine smile appeared on Bonnie's face and Tyler couldn't believe it was directed at him. He smiled back and sat down next to her.  
"Do your thing."  
"OK this might get a little weird and well, chanty."

Bonnie laid the natural ingredients over the grave in the rather lewd shape of a human body.  
"It needs to be shaped like her but I don't think this is right." She bit her lip looking down at her poor attempt at an outline of a body. What if this all came undone because she wasn't artistically minded?  
Tyler laughed and reached over and adjusted it for her. She looked at him in disbelief as he fashioned a very believable body-shape out of frankincense, angelica flower and vervain. He turned to her and smiled.  
"I draw in my spare time."  
"I can see that." She admired his handy work before turning back to the grimoire. "Here goes nothing."

With that she began chanting. Tyler had no idea what she was saying and he didn't think she fully did either but whatever she was doing was working. The ground beneath them started rumbling and the headstone split in two. Bright lights started appearing and circling them, getting faster and faster until they started to close in on the area just above the grave.  
Then they froze and the earth beneath them started moving. Tyler expected the ground to open up but instead the body he had just fashioned out of the ingredients rose perfectly into the lights and Bonnie momentarily stopped chanting. There was an eerie silence as she took deep breaths.  
"Bonnie you don't look so good." She looked at him, with tears forming in her eyes.  
"I'm fine. Give me your hand." Before he could comply she grabbed it and sliced his palm open and held it over the lights. When she was satisfied with the amount she let him go and started chanting again.

Tyler wrapped his hand in a handkerchief and watched the scene before him. The lights grew brighter and the winds picked up speed as Bonnie's chanting got louder and scarier.

* * *

Back in town Stefan felt the grumble of the earth and glanced around suspiciously to see if anyone else had felt it, but he seemed to be the only one. The winds had picked up and the sky seemed to darken. 'What the hell is going on?' He wondered as he went to go find Damon and Elena.

* * *

Tyler had never been so frightened and mesmerized in his life. Bonnie was practically yelling the chants now and something a dust-like substance had started to seep _up_ from the grave into the lights. When he looked more closely, he could see that within the lights the dust had settled on his makeshift body template and began to bond together.  
"Oh my God." Tyler eyes widened as he saw what the dust was becoming. "A skeleton."  
And just like that everything started happening at once. Once the skeleton had formed the lights worked overtime with Bonnie's chanting as they wrapped around the skeleton and glowed gold as muscles and ligaments started appearing on the skeleton.  
'The body's being rebuilt from scratch. This is kinda gross.' He thought as he watched on in amazement. Sneaking a glance at Bonnie he saw that her nose was bleeding and she was close to passing out. He went to grab her to stop her but some unseen force through him back. He tried getting up but the wind was too strong. All he could do was sit there and watch as the lights lowered the now fully formed, naked, blonde girl onto the grave where she once lay beneath. As those lights disappeared and Bonnie's chants slowed to what he thought sounded like quiet murmurings, a single pure white and incredibly tiny ball of light came down from the sky. Or at least that's what he assumed. The ball slowly descended into the body's opened mouth as the winds ceased, the ground stopped shaking.

Getting up and running over to Bonnie, Tyler cradled her in his arms as she held her head.  
"Bonnie you alright? Holy shit that was some crazy voodoo just then." Bonnie just groaned and looked over at the body. Tyler slowly turned his head, not knowing what to expect. But the body was motionless. Just like a normal corpse. He felt a bit wrong looking at it since it was all naked and whatnot.  
Slowly he edged himself and Bonnie closer as they leaned over it, looking for any signs of life.

And just like that, the girls eyes shot open and she gasping, letting her lungs take in their first breath of air in one hundred and fifty years.

To say that it scared the living daylights out of Tyler was an understatement.

* * *

**So she's HERE! All resurrected and whatnot.**

**Sorry it took me longer than I thought it would. I was stuck over how to do the whole scene I didn't want to go for too much of those cliché resurrections. **

**Hope it didn't disappoint!  
Next; Bonnie explains her motives to Tyler as Veronica tries to adjust to the 21****st**** Century. **

**WILL VERONICA AND DAMON CROSS PATHS?  
Wait and see ****  
much love, xoxo  
p.s. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it's been so long. I had a busy week with lots of tests and assignments that got in the way of everything. I also had a big weekend that means I got very drunk a couple of times and couldn't think straight the next day.**

**Before I begin, I want to remind everyone that today is the 20****th**** October and this means that everybody should take the time out to think about the six gay students who were so horribly bullied that they committed suicide and for those of you still in high school, whoever you may be, remember that It Gets Better.**

**It really, really does.**

**Disclaimer: Just checked my bank account. Four dollars. Guess I don't own TVD.**

**

* * *

**

Tyler could do nothing but stare at the shivering girl lying in front of him. A few hours ago he didn't even think something like this was possible. And yet, here she was. He realised that he didn't even know her name or why Bonnie brought her back. Remembering Bonnie he turned to her.  
"That was insane. Are you OK?" he asked as he checked her for injuries, though he didn't know why. He just knew he had to check for something.  
"I'm fine, just a little weak. You need to help her. Get the blanket."  
Tyler did as he was told and wrapped the blanket around the girl who looked at them startled.  
"What is this? Who are you people?" Her pupils were dilated and her breathing was laboured as her newly formed body adjusted to the world. She reminded Tyler of a newborn. Bonnie moved forward and gently lay her hand on the girl's forehead trying to calm her down.  
"It's OK. You're OK. We're friends, Veronica you don't have to be scared." So that was her name.  
"How do you know who I am? How can I call you friends when I have never seen you before?"  
"Because I know about you. And what happened to you." Bonnie leaned in closer to whisper in Veronica's ear, but Tyler's ears picked up. Werewolf genes come in handy sometimes. "What Katherine did to you."

Veronica's eyes widened and she looked sharply at Bonnie. "How...?"  
"Tyler, help her to your car." Tyler gently reached for Veronica all the while maintaining eye contact so she could see that she could trust him. She kept his stare and slowly reached her hand out to him as he hoisted her up into his arms and began carrying her back to his truck, making sure to look back to make sure that Bonnie was following him. Slowly but surely, Bonnie got up and started to follow.

Veronica's grip tightened around Tyler's neck as they neared his truck.  
"What is that thing?"  
"A car. We use it to get around here."  
"Like a horse and carriage?"  
"Well...it has horsepower." Veronica only looked only more confused as Tyler set her down in order to open the car door only to have her legs give out on her. "Woah, careful."  
"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong. Please do not think I'm some kind of imbecile who never learnt how to walk." She looked at him with a worried expression, obviously confused by why her legs weren't working properly.  
"It'll take a while to get used to your body again, Veronica." Bonnie said as she came up next to them. "Tyler will help you into the car." They both looked at Tyler expectantly. He nodded and lifted her up and into his truck and then helped Bonnie in as she was still weak. Tyler took a moment to compose himself before getting into his car and driving off.

The whole way back to Tyler's, Veronica was silent as she took in the world around her. Bonnie was watching her intently, amazed that she had pulled off such a powerful and dangerous spell. At the same time she wondered how she and Tyler would teach Veronica about the modern world and, more importantly, how they would explain why she's there and how they brought her back.

Bonnie noticed that Tyler just stared straight ahead without saying a word. She didn't know how she was going to make this up to him. But, to be fair, he was the once that insisted he come along. Still...  
"Hey Tyler." She said quietly. He didn't move and instead gave a grunt of recognition. "Thanks." At this Tyler did turn his head briefly looking at her and smiling before refocusing on the road.  
"What is this place?" Veronica's soft voice startled both teens as she gazed at Bonnie looking for an answer.  
"This is Mystic Falls."  
"No. If you knew so much about me you would have known that Mystic Falls was my home. This is not Mystic Falls."  
"It's change in the past few years, Veronica. A lot has, in fact."  
"What do you mean? What yea r is this?" Tyler opened his mouth in order to tell her but Bonnie beat him to it.  
"This may come as a shock but...it's 2010." Veronica didn't say anything and just sat there staring straight ahead. Tyler soon interrupted the uncomfortable silence by announcing that they had arrived at his. Bonnie was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice that they were in front of his house. They had thought about where to bring her and Tyler reasoned that his house is bigger and since his uncle and mother were gone most of the day that that would be the better alternative.

After helping Veronica inside Bonnie, having regained some of her strength, went and got her duffel bag out of the van. Tyler eyed her as he tried to get Veronica to stand on her own two feet. She was gaining balance which meant that most of her motor functions were returning at full strength.  
"What's the bag for?" Tyler asked as he kept a steady arm around Veronica.  
"She'll need clothes, unless you want her running around Mystic Falls naked. DON'T answer that." She interrupted him as he opened his mouth no doubt to say something only a guy would say. He smirked at her as Veronica finally regained full balance. "Good work. Now, you need a shower."  
Veronica looked up from her feet.  
"Shower?"

* * *

Stefan, Damon and Elena sat in the drawing room Salvatore boarding house trying to figure out what had happened earlier.  
"I don't understand. I didn't feel anything." Said Elena as she tried to comprehend what the brothers were saying.  
"Well, are you a vampire? I didn't think so. No, this is something _supernatural_." As he said that last word, Damon waved his hands in front of his face. Elena simply rolled her eyes.  
"No he's right it was definitely something supernatural and powerful. If it shook the ground like that then that must mean-"

"That it's a violation of the laws of nature yaddi-yadda-yadda. " Damon interrupted. "Tell us something we don't know Stefan like WHO DID IT. I have a theory." He looks to Elena. "Your little witch friend was experimenting."  
"Bonnie's careful and you know it. Stop looking for excuses Damon."  
"Who's looking for excuses? Me? Come on Elena how long have you known me?" He sent his signature smirk her way only to have her scoff at him in disgust. Stefan once again stepped in.  
"OK let's focus. Damon stop being a jackass for one second. Elena, Damon's right we can't rule Bonnie out. Who knows she might have been performing a spell and it went bad."  
"Then that means she could be in trouble!" Elena exclaimed.  
"Let's not jump to conclusions. Why don't you just call her?"  
"Right that's a good idea. I'll be back." As she headed off to get her phone Damon appreciated her from behind.  
"You know she'll never choose you Damon." Stefan crossed his arms and looked like he pitied his brother. Damon got up and made his way to the front door.  
"Doesn't mean I can't look."  
"Where are you going?"  
Damon stopped and turned to face his brother. "If Bon-Bon really did do this do you think she's gonna answer a call from the friend that just happens to be involved with vampires?"  
"_A_ vampire." His brother corrected.  
"Right, whatever. I'm going to look for her."  
"Be careful Damon, you know how Bonnie feels about you."  
"She loves me!" Damon yelled back as he walked out the door. Stefan sighed. This wouldn't end well.

* * *

Tyler knocked before entering his room where Bonnie was currently in there with Veronica after helping her take her first shower.  
"Come in." Came Bonnie's voice through the door. Tyler opened the door slowly to see them sitting on his bed, Bonnie having just finished fixing Veronica's hair. Veronica, on the other hand just stared curiously around Tyler's room, paying particular attention to his laptop, TV and exercise bike.  
"How you guys doing?" He asked Bonnie.  
"It took a while to get her into the shower but other than that she's pretty normal. Just very, very curious."  
"Well that's understandable. Why are we whispering?"  
"I don't want her to get freaked out."  
"Umm, we just brought her back from the dead. I think she's already pretty freaked out!" Bonnie motioned for him to be quiet as they made their way over to Veronica who was looking out the window.  
"These clothes are very strange." She said as she fiddled with the bubble hem of the green dress and stared at the plain flat shoes on her feet. "Do women here usually show so much?"  
"Yeah. Is this uncomfortable for you?" Bonnie asked, worried.  
"No just strange. Also, quite liberating." She turned to face Tyler. "This is your home?" Tyler nodded as she shifted her gaze to Bonnie. "Are you his slave?"  
"Woah! That is so not appropriate." Tyler said shocked that this came out of a girl who looked like she could fall apart at any second. Bonnie put a hand on his shoulder so that he would face her.  
"Tyler it's ok. She doesn't know any differently of course she'd think I'm a slave that's what she was raised around." Bonnie turned to Veronica and smiled. "No sweetie, black people aren't slaves anymore. They were freed after the Civil War." The fair girl looked taken aback.  
"The war? So the North saw victory?" Bonnie nodded.  
"Does that...upset you?" Tyler interjected. Bonnie shot him a glare.  
"No I never cared for war. I avoided such matters wholeheartedly." She glanced outside briefly before moving closer to them. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like for you to take me into town."

Bonnie was shocked to hear this coming from a girl who just twenty minutes ago had been afraid to step into the shower. "Are you sure? The world isn't how you left it." When Veronica straightened her back and looked them both over, gone was the scared little girl who couldn't move properly and in her place stood a confident and proud young woman more determined than anyone Bonnie had every encountered before.  
"Since you both see it fit that I remain unaware of just how I've been...resurrected I am far too impatient to sit here and do nothing."  
Tyler took a moment to compose himself. He had never seen a woman assert herself so...eloquently before. It was kinda hot. "You could watch TV." He offered.  
"What is that? Tee-Vee?" she sounded it out and Tyler fought the urge to laugh as Bonnie smiled and stood next to her.  
"It's OK, we'll take you into town. You deserve to know the place you've woken up in and to see what's become of your town. Tyler will you get the car ready?" Tyler stood dumbfounded that Bonnie had agreed to Veronica's demands.  
"OK but after this you're giving me a full explanation of what I got into."  
"Promise."

* * *

Damon walked through the town square looking for any sign of the witch. He refrained from going to her house because he didn't think that she would appreciate him disturbing her mother and he didn't want any more witchy-headaches. Besides, she was also a teenage girl. She was probably leading some friend around town.

* * *

Bonnie and Tyler walked closely behind Veronica as she slowly made her way through Mystic Falls, taking in the roads, shops, cars and the people that surrounded her.  
"She looks kinda happy." Tyler pointed out.  
"I think she's just amazed by how much the world's changed. When I saw her in my dream, she was reading Darwin. She's very open to new things." Bonnie said without thinking.  
"Wait, you saw her in your dream? Is that why you brought her back? Her spirit asked you to in your dream or something?" Bonnie realised that now was as good a time as ever to explain to Tyler why she had brought Veronica back.  
"OK you promise not to freak out."  
"Bonnie, I just helped you bring someone back from the dead. Also, I'm kinda a werewolf."  
"Right. Well, it all started when..."

* * *

Veronica could hear them talking behind her but she paid them no mind. She was too engrossed in the world around her. How things had changed in one hundred and forty five years. How many great things now existed in the world because of the minds of men? She had always marvelled at the human brain and its capacity for creating wonders whether they be physical or theoretical.

Looking around she noticed some people her age sitting together at a place labelled "Mystic Grille" laughing at something one of them had said, no doubt. Strangely one of them had a small device to her ear and was talking into it. As she peered closely at it from across the street she noticed a familiar figure standing at the front of the same place. But, it couldn't be...

* * *

Damon ignored the yapping of the teenagers behind him as they laughed loudly at some stupid anecdote. Oh the stories he could tell them...probably wouldn't have them in tears of laughter. More like tears of horror. He smirked to himself as he focused his attention back to his task as he scouted the area for any signs of Bonnie when something, or someone, caught his eye.

For the first time in a hundred and forty five years Damon Salvatore couldn't think, couldn't speak. The long blonde hair, the dark blue eyes and the honey-coloured skin. They locked eyes and he knew. He just knew.

* * *

Veronica couldn't believe her eyes. There was Damon Salvatore standing across the street from her, clear as day and staring right back at her in disbelief. He was dressed like the others of this town, which mean that she was not hallucinating. She couldn't believe how he could be alive. Then realization struck.  
"Damon." She whispered.

* * *

Damon's vampire hearing picked up his name on her lips. He knew she had figured out why he was here and what he was but he couldn't figure out how _she_ was here. He kept her gaze and whispered back, knowing she'd read his lips.  
"Ronnie."  
Her eyes widened as she took in a big breath. Damon made to cross the street when Bonnie and Tyler Lockwood came up to her and started to lead her away. Bonnie looked across the street at him and he glared back, knowing what she'd done. She merely nodded, understanding that he knew and followed after Ronnie (HIS Ronnie) and Tyler. Damon watched them go but didn't run after them. He could only formulate two words at that very moment.

"That witch."

* * *

**There, done! What a long chapter. I think it's one of my longest! Not that I have many! Not yet...**

**Next: Damon confronts Bonnie about what she's done as Katherine comes out of temporary hiding.  
Also, we find out Tyler's reaction to Bonnie's reasons for bringing Veronica back.  
TUNE IN.**

**You know what to do! **

**Much love,**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Once again sorry about the long wait it's been another big weekend now that uni's over and done with and the time for celebration calls!  
Thank you to all the wonderful reviews really it's quite humbling.  
Thank you to all that came here from Tumblr! Leave a review to tell me if you did and follow me! I've got the link to my tumblr (and twitter) on my author page and will be posting links to updated chapters on both accounts from now on :D **

**Also, I've just gotten into The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Ignore the recommendation from Stephenie Meyer this is actually a REALLY great trilogy!**

**Anyway, enough wasting space with this author's note...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this Ian Somerhalder's contract would have a clause that it is mandatory for him to marry me. Or at least that we make babies. Or try to.  


* * *

**

Bonnie rushed both Tyler and Veronica back to Tyler's truck. This wasn't how she had planned for them to notice each other. Damon was surely going to come after her now, at least to demand answers and she hadn't planned on dealing with him just yet.

She had wanted to play mind games with him. Take Veronica out into the town a couple of times a day, make sure he saw her for a moment but always ensure that _she_ never saw him. Veronica had enough questions and issues at the moment and didn't need the sudden realization that not only was Damon, the man with whom she had been close to and was in love with, alive but he was a vampire too.

Bonnie was sure that Veronica had figured it out. She may be from the 19th Century but she was smart. As if on cue two dark blue eyes filled with confusion, sadness and _anger_ stared at her as Tyler drove off as fast as he could towards his house, as per his instructions.

"It is clear to me now that you have an ulterior motive to resurrecting me. And don't be so silly as to think that you can pass yourself off as innocent in the matter. I know what you are witch. Vampires were not the only creatures we were taught to beware of in 1864." Bonnie expected this. Of course 19th Century Mystic Falls knew about witches. They just didn't know that they had one living right under their noses.

"I'm sorry for not being honest with you Veronica. I didn't plan on you seeing Damon this early-" she was cut off by Veronica, who looked ready to slap her at any moment. Tyler just kept silent.  
"You have had my every move planned out have you? Well I must say, I'm confused as to whether or not I should thank you or throttle you for you _plan_ to keep me from finding out that Damon, _my_ Damon," she sobbed out those last couple of words "is a vampire and that, that _harlot_ did that to him!" Veronica was now completely in tears as she stared ahead as the Lockwood Mansion came into view.

When they reached the front doors, Veronica ran inside straight away presumably back to Tyler's room.  
"She's really upset. You think she's going to keep wailing and crying up there?" Bonnie was surprised at how easily Tyler had taken to this whole "vampires exist and the Salvatore brothers are said creatures" thing. It was probably no surprise to someone who had not only discovered that he was a werewolf at heart, but also had, only a few hours before, helped bring some girl back from the dead with his witch schoolmate.  
"I think she's going to grieve."  
"Grieve?"  
"Think about it Tyler. The love of her life has become the very thing that killed her. To her, Damon Salvatore is dead."  
"But _he _didn't kill her. Did he?"  
"No, but I don't think it matters. Vampires are all the same to someone who had been taught nothing else but that all her life."  
Tyler just gazed at the window where his room was situated. For some reason, he doubted that this girl completely hated the man she had loved her whole life. Vampire or not.

* * *

Veronica sat on Tyler's bed replaying her encounter with Damon on the street. She was a fool. She should have realized that Katherine would turn him, and probably Stefan too. She thought herself more of a fool for crying over this. But she couldn't avoid her pain.  
Damon had died. Someone had killed Damon. Part of her knew that her grieving was illogical and silly, that of course Damon wasn't actually gone.  
But the mere thought of someone firing a weapon on him, or gutting him with a sword of snapping his neck brought forth more tears.

After a while she rose and headed down the stairs. The Lockwood house was exactly as she remembered it, save for a few modern contraptions here and there. But it still retained much of its air of superiority. The Lockwood's had always been an overly proud family. But this boy, this _Tyler_ ('What an odd name') was as kind and brave as he was proud. All the endearing qualities of a fine young man, her mother would say. She then wondered about her family, how they got through their grief, how they lived, how they died. Upon reaching the bottom of the steps she saw Tyler come out of the lounge.

"Oh hey." Their manner was so strange. She had yet to pick up any colloquial phrases.  
"Hello." There was a pregnant pause as they stared at each other. So many questions lying unanswered between them.  
"You...OK?"  
"Much better, thank you. Where is Bonnie?"  
"She went back into town for a little while. A little stressed out from today so she's getting some air." Veronica nodded her understanding as the front door opened unexpectedly and a rugged older man stepped in.

* * *

"Hey Tyler. Who's your friend?"  
"Umm, Uncle Mason this is Veronica. Veronica this is my uncle Mason." Veronica smiled politely as she shook the man's outstretched hand and Tyler struggled to find an adequate back-story for her presence there. "Veronica...was born here and moved away a very long time ago but now she's back to...rediscover and see how it's change." Not a complete lie.  
"Really? I used to live round here too. Maybe I knew your parents what was your last name?" Before Tyler can answer, Veronica beats him to it.  
"Harington. I am Veronica Harington." Mason looked puzzled.  
"Harington? I was sure that the Harington's were the only founding family that moved away from Mystic Falls." He took a moment to think about this. "Yeah, they moved to New York after their eldest daughter was brutally murdered or something. Quite tragic really."

Both Tyler and Veronica visibly stiffened at this. Tyler looked at Veronica who was processing this information about her family whilst being equally stunned at Mason's crude recounting of her death and the fact that it was some kind of common knowledge amongst the eldest of the founding families.  
"Well, someone must have ventured back in secret sometime down the line." Tyler was thankful that Veronica covered her own tracks because he couldn't think of anything to tell his uncle at this point. Mason smiled at them both when someone called for him from outside.

"Mason, we're going to be late." As the voice got closer and the person came through the door, Tyler stood shocked for a moment. Not just because Elena Gilbert had just walked in demanding that his uncle hurry up for something, but because Veronica gasped loudly and backed forcefully into the antique wooden table against the wall, sending his mother's precious vases to the floor in a flurry of shattering clay and long stemmed flowers.

But what puzzled Tyler the most was Elena's smirk (her _smirk_) of acknowledgment.

* * *

Bonnie stood where she knew Damon would easily find her, exactly where he had spotted them earlier. She knew he would come looking and she knew she would have to answer his questions. Even if this didn't go as was originally planned, she knew that Veronica could still comfort Damon, somehow.

As if he heard her thoughts, Damon appeared beside her and grabbed her arm forcefully, being careful to make sure it didn't appear like he was hurting her, which he was.  
"Why don't you begin with WHAT THE HELL you think you're doing messing with me like that, huh?" He whispered harshly in her ear. "You think some magical projection of a 'friend-from-the-past' is going to make me go soft? You think I'm stupid?" Bonnie was too stunned to speak for a few seconds.  
"Wait, what? Magical projection? Damon, she's real. I brought her back I can prove it!"  
"Yeah right. You know, I was willing to let everything you do to me like setting me on fire and blowing me brain up every time you see me slide because you're Elena's best bud but THIS, this is beyond my mercy." He smirked at her as he began to lead her away. Bonnie didn't struggle but continued to persuade him that he was wrong about what he saw.

"Couldn't you smell her? Hear her heart beating? I know you know it's her Damon. Don't act stupid because you can't face the truth." Damon stopped and turned her around, looking intently at her with those eyes of his. Even though he wasn't Bonnie's favourite person she had to admit, Damon Salvatore was ridiculously good looking.

"OK, maybe I know but that still doesn't give you a Get Out of Jail Free card. You brought her back and it was to torment me wasn't it?" When Bonnie didn't answer Damon's already vice-like grip tightened. "Wasn't it?" Bonnie nodded and was about to speak when her phone rang. Damon shook his head but Bonnie was one step ahead and began setting off the aneurisms in his brain that caused him such immense pain. He let go of her to clutch his head as she answered her phone.  
"Tyler?"  
"Yeah, Bonnie you gotta come home. Something weird is happening. Elena's just turned up with my uncle Mason and Veronica just smashed all my mom's expensive vases when she backed up against them in shock and fear. Do you know how much my mom will kill me when she sees those?"  
Mrs. Lockwood's precious vases were the least of Bonnie's worries as Tyler's voice cut off when she hung up. She stopped her mental attack on Damon and went over to him.  
"We have to go back to the Lockwood Mansion. Both of us."  
"And why would I do that after you just fried my brain." Damon was still kind of recovering from his recent onslaught of aneurisms.  
"Because Tyler just called and said Elena's at his house."  
"So?"  
"Elena's right over there." Bonnie pointed across the street where, sure enough, Elena had just come out of the Grille with Stefan and Caroline in tow. Damon figured out what she meant straight away and signalled for them to come over. Once the threesome reached them Damon went straight to his brother.  
"Katherine's at the Lockwood's. We gotta go. Now." Before Stefan or either of the girls could protest Damon and Bonnie had started walking quickly to Damon's nearby parked car and the others, even Elena against Stefan's insistence that she stay, followed.

* * *

Veronica stared at Katherine intently. She'd know Katherine Pierce anywhere, even if Tyler had addressed her differently. So she was going under Elena now. It made no difference she was still the last face Veronica saw before she died, and that's a face one rarely forgets.

* * *

Mason stood rigid as he realized that this blonde girl had recognized Katherine. This would be dangerous for both of them. He couldn't even figure out where Katherine knew her from. Maybe she had attacked her or killed a friend? The list was endless, especially where Katherine Pierce was involved.  
"Veronica are you OK?" his nephew moves to comfort the girl whose chest is heaving and whose eyes are stone cold with hatred. Katherine chuckles.  
"Oh, Ronnie and I go way back. Don't we Ronnie?"  
"Ronnie? You and Elena know each other?" Tyler asked her, though someone else answered.  
"That's not Elena."

* * *

Katherine didn't have time to turn around before she was slammed into the far wall by Damon, who was clutching her throat. Mason made to lunge at him but Caroline appeared and effortlessly knocked him on his back and held him to the floor as Bonnie, Elena and Stefan hurried through the door.  
"Tyler, get Veronica upstairs." Bonnie said as she moved to where Damon had Katherine pinned to the wall. Tyler went to do as he was told but pushed away from him and moved forward. Damon sensed her coming closer to him.  
"Stefan." His brother didn't need to be told what to do as he gently grasped Veronica's hand and stopped her movements. She simply stared at the scene in front of her. "So is this your plan Katherine? Have you made the werewolf your whipping boy? Couldn't get my brother back so you settled for a dog to keep you company?" Katherine merely smirked as she used her superior strength to knock Damon into the far wall, sending many picture frames with him. Caroline moved from her spot above Mason and went for Katherine, getting in a few kicks before she too was thrown across the room. Stefan knew better than to move. Bonnie stepped forward.  
"So the witch steps up to the plate." Katherine made to lunge for Bonnie but Bonnie had already begun setting off the aneurisms and Katherine doubled over in pain. Damon made his way over to her and laughed.  
"You know, it's not so bad when you're doing it to someone else." He told Bonnie. Suddenly, with all the strength she could gather Katherine's hand shot out and pulled Bonnie to the ground. Damon, Caroline and Stefan moved to stand in front of her and the rest of the group as Mason and Katherine stood together. Katherine made to leave.  
"Come on Mason, it's too early in the day for a massacre."  
"You're just going to leave?"Caroline questioned.  
"I do what I want. Besides, I'm not stupid enough to murder four humans in the Lockwood house in the middle of the day. But don't worry, I'll kill you all. One. By. One."With that she turned and walked out the door. Mason shot Tyler one last look and followed, closing the door behind him.

* * *

With Katherine and Mason gone, Damon turned back to Veronica and made to move to her side, but Stefan stopped him before turning to Bonnie.  
"Bonnie, what have you done?"

* * *

**WOO that's it for another LONG chapter. Kinda a filler chapter I think but I hope it's enough to satisfy your needs. Now that Stefan, Damon AND Katherine know that Ronnie is back things are gonna get messy.**

**Next: Damon and Ronnie finally get some time alone with each other. Tyler confronts Caroline about her being a vampire and the two form a bond, making Bonnie jealous. Elena asks Stefan about Veronica and Damon's past, but does she really want to know the inner details of such an intimate friendship?**

**So basically, next chapter is a lot of talking and connecting and LOVE TRIANGLES GALORE. Seriously, I love EVERY character in TVD (some more than others) so it's so easy to write for all of them.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!  
Don't forget to add me on Tumblr/Twitter for more updates!  
R&R.  
much love,**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I've decided to update about once a week from not on because I always have stuff going on and I barely have time to think about the next chapter! Rest assured though that I use whatever spare time I have to think so I can update!**

**Also, I've decided to open the story up to you guys! What I mean by this is that, if any of you have any particularly lines for any of the characters to say suggest them in the reviews and I'll pick the best ones to put in the next chapter.**

**This will change with each chapter and I'll get you guys to suggest a different thing each time but for now it's LINES; they can be funny, romantic, sad, deep, sarcastic ANYTHING!**

**Hope that get's everyone's creative gears working!**

**Disclaimer: There would be two episodes a week if I had my way.**

**

* * *

**

Bonnie sat in the Lockwood kitchen with Elena, Tyler and Caroline whilst Damon and Stefan caught saw to Veronica.  
"I don't feel so good about leaving her alone with them." Bonnie said as she took another sip of her water. Elena placed a comforting hand on her back.  
"Don't worry. If she's as special to Damon as I think she is then I don't think she's in any danger." She reassured her.  
"I don't think Bonnie was referring to her physical wellbeing." Caroline added as she watched Tyler who was still trying to handle the fact that not only was there a vampire doppelganger running around but that his uncle was involved in some way. He looked up and caught her staring at him. The two quickly looked away. Bonnie didn't miss the interaction, but she supposed Tyler was just surprised to see that Caroline Forbes, Mystic Falls' resident snob and head cheerleader was now a creature of the night, kind of.

Just as Elena was again attempting to console Bonnie, Stefan walked into the kitchen alone.  
"Where are-" Elena began to ask before Stefan cut in.  
"They're fine. I think they need some time alone." Bonnie stood up, knocking the bar stool she was sitting on to the ground.  
"Alone? With Damon? Stefan, you're supposed to be the responsible one." As she passed him to head upstairs, Stefan caught her arm.  
"He won't hurt her. That you have to believe. I mean, haven't you seen it? How much he cared...cares for her?" Bonnie knew he was right, but kept her ears trained for any disturbances upstairs, always wary of Damon Salvatore. Suddenly Tyler spoke up.  
"You know, this has been an extremely screwed up day. And as much as I'd like to heavily interrogate every single one of you...you gotta leave."  
"What?" Caroline asked, shocked at his announcement.  
"You know that the masquerade is tonight. The caterers and decorators will be here any minute and my mom won't be far behind. I might be able to explain Damon and Veronica but I cannot explain the rest of you."

It was clear that the others had forgotten about the masquerade as they all heaved heavy sighs and began to gather their things.  
"You're right Tyler, we're sorry. This shouldn't have been done here." Elena said.  
"How are you going to explain the mess in the foyer to your mom?" Caroline asked.  
"I'll figure something out but you guys have to go." As they all passed him to leave, he looked Caroline square in the eyes, still mesmerized by her transformation.  
"Umm, see you tonight?" she was herself unsure of how to act around him now that he knew her secret and _Matt_ did not. But Tyler merely nodded and saw that the door was closed behind them.

* * *

Damon stood in the corner of Tyler Lockwood's bedroom. The woman who had once been his best friend, the one with whom he had shared his first innocent, awkward kiss with and the one whose death broke through Katherine Pierce's compulsion was just sitting on the bed, gazing out the window.

Stefan had barely gotten anything out of her before. He had been his usual caring self, hugging her and consoling her whilst asking her how she felt and what she remembered before being brought back. What Damon wanted to know was why she was back and why Tyler the wolf boy was involved and why she refused to look at him.

But mostly, he wanted to know how she felt about him. Did she hate him for what Katherine did to her? Did she still hate him for what he did to her that day in the study of his house?

Did she hate him for what he was now?

He cleared his throat, which startled her out of her reverie. It was almost as if she had forgotten that he was there, and that hurt him.  
"Ronnie." He moved to crouch in front of her but didn't make a move to touch her. "Please talk to me. Please look at me. Please acknowledge that I'm here, with you, right now." Silence. "_Please_ forgive me."

* * *

There it was. Since that last time in the study of his house, Damon Salvatore was pleading with her. She supposed that for him this would be the first time in many years but for her the last time this happened doesn't seem so long ago.

Veronica turned to look at him finally and his eyes, still the same, lit up with relief momentarily.  
"You confused me Damon. For what do I have to forgive you?" Damon reached out boldly and took her hands, brought them to his lips and kissed them before answering her.  
"For what I did to you. That day in the study. When I-" He cut himself off. He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.  
"When you raised your hand against me." He nodded and looked at their joined hands. "I've never been angry with you for that Damon."  
"How could you not be?" He looked at her now with tears forming in his eyes. But he fought them. She suppressed a smile. Even back in their time he would always hold off tears. It would have been a cold day in Hell when Damon Salvatore showed weakness in front of others.  
"I was never angry with you. I was sad for you." He was confused by this, she could tell. "You had lost so much of yourself whilst you were with her that I thought you would never find that part of you that always belonged to me ever again. It was devastating and heartbreaking to see the Damon Salvatore that I knew falling to pieces and this new man, this impostor taking his place. But I was never angry with you."

Silent tears were falling down her face as she lightly brushed her fingers against his hands. It was this that saw Damon's own tears start flowing down his cheeks; her sadness for him was harder to handle than her anger.  
"Why can't you just be angry at me? Why do you have to make everything hard? Why can't you just hate me for what I did?"  
"Was it ever it my nature to hate you, Damon? You knew how I felt about you, you weren't stupid." She moved her hand to his face and made him look her straight in the eye. "I loved you, Damon Salvatore. Nothing in me could ever hate you." Damon stood up, taking her with him. She gasped at his speed and he turned away from her.

"But you hate me now. You have to. You hate what I am because it reminds you of her. Of me and her and how I neglected you because of her, even before the compulsion." Veronica moved forward and reached out to pull him back towards her.  
"Damon-"  
"You think I'm a monster!" He violently turned around and Veronica stepped back as she saw him like never before; fangs bared, eyes an unnatural colour. His chest heaving and his mouth growling- if she had ever doubted that he was a vampire before, there was no doubting it now. "See? You're scared and disgusted by the mere sight of me!"  
"Don't presume you know what I am thinking Damon Salvatore!" She raised her voice and it was his turn to take a step back. She took a step forward. "You may have been without me for over a century but I have known you my whole life and we have shared too much together so do not think that you becoming a vampire changes how I feel about you!"  
Damon's face reverted back to its original form as she came to stand completely in front of him. "You don't hate me." She shook her head.  
"Never. It's actually kind of frustrating." He laughed as he took her face in his hands.  
"You know, that's good that you don't hate what I am because...I don't really hate what I am." She stared back at him, puzzled. "I'm kind of a dick."  
"Damon!"  
"What I mean is that, I like being a vampire. I-I revel in it. The bloodlust, the violence. Everything."  
"Why are you telling me this?" He rested his forehead against hers.  
"Because I want to see if you still love me as I am now. You have to realize that I am not the Damon Salvatore you knew then."  
"You are. You're just a little...evolved." She smirked as she thought of the book she was reading when Katherine killed her.  
"Is that some kind of inside joke you've got going with yourself? You know I don't like feeling left out." She laughed a laugh he hadn't heard in too long. He laughed with her but stopped when she raised his head from hers.  
"You don't love Katherine now." It wasn't a question. He guessed she had deduced this from his treatment of his former flame before in the foyer.  
"No. She's a manipulative slut." Veronica, ever the nineteenth century woman, scowled at his use of the word. For some reason, he found this incredibly endearing. "You know, you'll have to adapt to this time and how people speak if you want to fit in." She smiled at him before embracing him.  
"Do you think we can be as we were?" she asks all of a sudden.  
"What do you mean?" Damon replied whilst burying himself in her hair. She still smelled the same. "Friends? Best buds? BFFLs?" He could tell she was confused by the last two but she didn't say anything.  
"The closest of friends." He pulled back slightly to get a good look at her face. He was about to answer when he was caught off guard by how she looked in her modern clothes. He hadn't even noticed and the last thing he remembered her wearing was the blue nineteenth century dress she had been found dead in.

Now standing before him in a green dress that only reached her thighs she looked like an angel. She was so different to the other people in Mystic Falls, always had been. She was fair whilst others, including him were dark and this particular feature made her stand out.

She was beautiful and he was confused.

And as he took her face in his hands he thought fleetingly of Elena, and how what he was planning on doing now really flew in the face of the love he had for her.

But he didn't care, and as he bent down and softly kissed Veronica all thoughts of Elena Gilbert flew from his mind. When she started to kiss him back, with fervour ('Where did she learn to kiss like that? _Who taught her how to kiss like that!_') he was actually starting to feel happy.

That is, until Tyler barged in ordering them to get out because his mom was home and something about a masquerade. He didn't seem to care about what he had just interrupted. Probably because it was his room.

The interruption was long enough for Veronica to swiftly make her exit and before Damon went to catch up with her, he stopped and grabbed Tyler by the collar.  
"After I sort everything out with her, I'm going to come after you. You have no idea what you just interrupted you little mutt."

* * *

Elena and Stefan sat on the park bench, both deep in thought when Elena turned to her boyfriend.  
"Stefan, I want you to tell me about her." Stefan looked at her for a moment.  
"There's not much I can tell you about her. Damon knew her better than both of us-"  
"You know I meant about her and Damon. Their relationship?" She interrupted.  
"I know what you meant Elena."  
"Well?" She said expectantly. Stefan leaned back onto the bench.  
"I was only on the outside looking in. She was the closest friend Damon had, besides me." He paused for Elena to take this in, but she showed no reaction other than attentiveness. He continued. "They met when he was fourteen and she was twelve. Even though they were both members of founding families, they had little contact before then."  
"That's strange." Elena said.  
"The Harrington's were a good family but Mr. Harrington was very ahead of his time. He encouraged his daughters to pursue anything they wanted, even if it was considered unbecoming of a female. He encouraged their studies, their opinions, whilst Mrs. Harrington encouraged their femininity. It was a good balance."  
"Why is that a bad thing?"  
"At the time, it wasn't really acceptable for a woman to have opinions. Women were educated but opinions on 'male matters' were discouraged. Such as the Civil War." Stefan paused to smile. "Mr. Harrington was on the side of the North and he made no secret but because of his nobility and his contribution to the town no one bothered him about it...in public anyway."  
"So the children were kept from social gatherings."  
"No...just Veronica. Mostly because her mother thought her _too_ opinionated for the others to ignore. You know, the day she died Charles Darwin's _Origin of the Species_ was found next to her body." Elena smiled at the girl's progressiveness, as she didn't think such a book was easily embraced back then. Stefan continued.

"One day, her mother decided to bring her to a lunch that was being held in this very park by some of the other wives. She thought that if she just played she wouldn't cause trouble, and she could finally get out of the house."  
"Is that where they met?"  
"Yes. This was a couple of years before our mother passed away and she had taken Damon to the lunch as punishment. He wasn't always an angel you know." Elena held back laughter and Stefan smiled. "He was bored and even more frustrated to see that the only other person there near his age was a girl, and one with some kind of a reputation for being a loudmouth."  
"What made them hit it off?"  
"I don't know exactly. But from that day on they were inseparable."  
"That's cute and they stayed friends for a long time." Stefan turned to her, his face a mask of complete seriousness.  
"Elena, it was more than friendship. They weren't together romantically but what they had went beyond the conventional boundaries of a friendship. They shared _everything_ Elena and the way they were around each other...it's like they were living in their own world and _nothing_ could penetrate it. When one was upset, the other was upset. When one got hurt the other sought revenge on whomever or whatever caused it."  
"They loved each other."  
"Yes, but it was unlike anything I'd seen before. It still is."

Elena was taken aback by this. Was Stefan insinuating that what _they_ had wasn't anywhere near as deep or as connected as what she and Stefan had at this moment? Did he doubt the strength of their love? She was about to question him on this when she saw that his attention was directed across the road.

She looked to see Veronica walking quickly towards the Grille, with Damon following closely behind looking somewhat distressed and apologetic.

"What did he do now?" Stefan said as he got up and made his way towards them. Elena followed, making a mental note to talk to him about this later.

* * *

**I hope that this satisfied your thirst! I'm trying to keep to the canon as much as possible because I hate those stories that stray so far away from it that it becomes unrecognisable.**

**Sorry for the lack of Caroline/Tyler/Bonnie triangle but after seeing the recent episode (WASN'T IT GOOD?) I've decided to save that for the next chapter :D**

**Speaking of which: Elena confronts Stefan about their relationship as Veronica confronts Damon about the kiss. Will either like what the guys have to say? Damon has an angry confrontation with Mason with fatal results and later, at the masquerade, the tension between Tyler, Bonnie and Caroline increases as Katherine is on the prowl for a certain moonstone.**

**Don't forget to review and submit your lines! They can be from any character about anything, even something in reference to the major storylines! **

**Also, next chapter I plan to reveal a MASSIVE story-spoiler for sometime around Chapter 10-12.**

**Should keep you coming back and reviewing!**

**Remember to add me on twitter/tumblr if you have them for updates. Will also post spoiler on there so keep a look out!**

**Much love,**

**xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I am back after a little respite where I've started to get back on my feet money-wise. The fact that I'm a compulsive shopper doesn't help much.**

**I've been way excited for the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 premiere next week! Planning my whole week around it!**

**I've also been quite excited for these new episodes of our lovely show. But I was so disappointed when I found out that the next episode is on December 2****nd****. WHAT IS THIS?**

**Thanks to **_butterflysmile_ **who suggested a storyline in the reviews **** Rest assured that IS the path I will be taking.**

**Disclaimer: "More shirtless Tyler!" "Who are you?" "Oh right. Don't actually own anything."  


* * *

**

Veronica entered the diner and glanced around for the most secluded area. Quickly making her way over to a seat in the corner as she heard Damon entering behind her she immediately got the attention of a young man passing by.

"Excuse me, would you be able to help me?" The boy, who had a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, smiled at her and put down the tray full of glasses he was carrying.  
"Sure. Matt Donovan at your service."  
"A pleasure to meet you, Matt." She glanced over his shoulder to see Damon watching her, but not approaching yet. "Could you, perhaps, be able to get me something to eat. I'm starving." Matt chuckled.  
"Well, I'm only the busboy but I'm sure I can find you something. What are you in the mood for?" Ronnie wasn't sure what a busboy was but she smiled anyway.  
"What's on offer?" She asked, keeping an eye on Damon who was still watching her, only now Stefan and Katherine's lookalike, a sweet girl named Elena had also joined him.  


* * *

Damon watched as Ronnie talked with Matt and smiled. What was it about that guy that had all the women around this town smiling? He'd make an awful vampire. He was too nice.

He heard Stefan and Elena come up behind him and knew what Stefan was going to say before his brother even opened his mouth.  
"Before you start telling me off, I didn't do anything. Not anything to hurt her, anyway."  
"Oh I have a hard time believing that Damon."  
"Yeah, because I would hurt her." Damon kept his eyes glued towards Ronnie and Matt but it was obvious he was being sarcastic.  
"Not in a physical sense." Stefan had him there. He had caused more than enough emotional damage and that kiss was more than she needed after trying to get her emotions and her body in check after being brought back to life.

"I might have...flustered her a little bit."  
"You what?" It was clear that Stefan had misunderstood. But Elena got it right away.  
"You kissed her." Damon just glanced briefly at her and his brother, standing there expectantly.  
"Maybe." Stefan heaved a sigh of annoyance and looked at Elena who just shrugged and shook her head.  
"Of all the stupid things, Damon."  
"Spare me your lectures, Stefan." Damon walked towards Ronnie before his brother could say anything else. Just in time too, as Matt moved away from her table. Damon plopped himself in the seat opposite hers. She refused to look at him. "You can't ignore me, Ronnie. Not now, with everything that's going on."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Oh good, a reaction."  
"Your attempts at getting a reaction from me are childish."  
"And they're working." He smirked as a waitress brought over Ronnie's food. Damon had to contain his laughter.  
"What is so funny?"  
"You got buffalo wings and fries? I'm pretty sure we didn't have these back in 1864."  
She glanced down at her food for a while.  
"Well, that lovely boy Matt suggested them." Damon scowled at her description of Matt as 'lovely.'

He _definitely_ wouldn't make a good vampire.

"How are you going to pay for them? Did 'lovely Matt' say they were free?" That got her as she looked around for Matt. He knew she wouldn't have any money. She glared at him.  
"Now I'm humiliated." She said, flushing crimson at her embarrassment. Damon sighed.  
"Look, don't worry about this I'll handle it."  
"Thank you."  
"On one condition. We talk about what happened." She looked at him.  
"There is nothing to talk about."  
"Fine, have fun explaining to sweet little Matty why you couldn't pay for your meal. Knowing him, he'd probably tell them to take it out of his pay. Poor kid." Ronnie deflated at this and Damon hated himself for blackmailing her like this. But he needed them to talk.

"What you did, in Tyler's house, was terrifying for me." He certainly hadn't expected her to jump straight into it. "After so many years that we've known each other, after so many obvious signs that I loved you, you chose now, when I am at my most vulnerable to do this to me."  
Damon was quiet as he watched her attempt to keep the tears from falling down her face.  
"What's worse is that you did it only after you knew Katherine was out of your life and after you finally opened your eyes to what a psychotic, manipulating whore." As it had over one hundred years ago, the sound of such a word falling from her innocent lips startled him.  
"Ronnie, you know, more than anyone that I am not the most reliable person when it comes to love. But when I feel something, it's hard for me to ignore even when I try my hardest to ignore it."  
"So, all of a sudden you have fallen in love with me, is that it Damon? For over a century you have done nothing and think about your feelings for me? I am not an imbecile. I saw the way you looked at that girl, Elena even when you were all trying to comfort me. And even though I know that this is absurd I can't help but think that Katherine is still the shadow that haunts our relationship."

Damon hated how everyone seemed to pick up on his feelings for Elena. But it had never bothered him as much as it did now.  
"Elena is _nothing_ like Katherine. Besides her looks, they are nothing alike."  
"I believe that, I do. She seems sweet and caring and lovely but she still looks like her and that will always be a part of why you love her. And why you will never love me."  
"You're wrong. I do love you."  
"As a friend. As you have always loved me since the day we met in that park. I wish it were more, I wish I could hold your heart the way you do mine but," she hesitated and wiped some tears from her eyes. "But you won't, because she is everything that I'm not."

With that she got up and started to walk away, her buffalo wings and fries untouched and Damon Salvatore speechless and, whether he cared to admit it or not, heartbroken.  
She made her way past Elena and Stefan, who seemed to be having their own argument and walked out the door onto the street, only to realise that she had forgotten her way back to the Lockwood Mansion.  


* * *

  
Stefan had watched his brother walk over to his old friend like a hawk. He was afraid that Damon's emotions would get the better of him and cause him to do something stupid.

Elena, on the other hand was still dwelling on what Stefan had said outside. She knew it was juvenile of her to think like this but it really got to her that he saw Damon and Veronica's friendship as a connection he himself had never seen or experienced. What did he think of their relationship?

"Stefan." She tried getting his attention.  
"Yeah." He replied but didn't look away from the scene at the other end of the diner. She put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her.  
"I need to talk to you about something."  
"Sure." She sighed before starting.  
"What you said out there, about their relationship being unlike any other you had ever seen," he nodded as she continued "it really got to me. How do you see our relationship then? Don't you think what we have is special?"  
Stefan looked taken aback for a moment.  
"Elena, of course what we have is special. I had just never seen this kind of relationship back then. Now, it's different."  
"Don't lie to me Stefan. You said that they had the most profound connection you have witnessed. Have. Not had."  
"Well then I messed up my words, please don't think too much into it you know I love you more than anything."  
"I know you love me. I love you, too." She smiled, reassuring herself that she was being paranoid and she was over-thinking it.

Just then Damon appeared in front of them. "Did you see where Ronnie went?"  
"What? She left?" Asked Stefan looking around.  
"Some vampire you are." Damon said before sitting down at the bar and ordered more shots than Elena had fingers.  
"Let's go, Elena. We can't do anything for him." Elena hesitantly complied, looking over her shoulder at a Damon Salvatore she's never seen; depressed.

* * *

Veronica wandered the clean streets of Mystic Falls in hopes of finding something familiar, but she had rushed out of Tyler's house so quickly that she never paid attention to where she was going and what route she was travelling on. Friendly people smiled at her as they passed her on the street and she always smiled back and offered a polite "Good Afternoon" just as her mother had taught her. This stopped her dead in her tracks. Her family, what had happened to them after her death? How did they deal? Surely Damon, no, Stefan would know and would tell her. Did she even want to know.

Too preoccupied in her own thoughts to watch where she was going, she crashed into someone. She looked up and to her relief saw that it was only Tyler, carrying a big cardboard box.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
"I left that restaurant and got lost trying to come back to yours. Thank goodness I've found you." Tyler simply laughed and led her back to his car, putting the box into the backseat. "What is that you have there?"  
"Just some things for the masquerade tonight. My mom's really into this stuff you know? The whole town is coming."  
"Yes we had such traditions in 1864. I enjoyed them but my mother was apprehensive about letting me attend."  
"Why is that?" Veronica smiled at the memory.  
"I was...or I suppose I still am, somewhat stubborn and opinionated? I had a knack for voicing my opinions freely and that was, shall we say, unbecoming of a young woman at the time."  
Tyler could imagine a woman not unlike his own mother lecturing her daughter in manners and social class. He chuckled at the thought before starting his truck and driving off.  
"Tonight should be good. You can see the rest of the descendants of the Founding Families. Maybe you can find out what happened to yours?"  
"Oh, that would be lovely. But I'm afraid I can't."  
"What? Why not? You live in my house anyway."  
"I don't have any clothes for the occasion. I can't simply turn up in this can I?" She had him there.  
"I can call Bonnie and she can take you shopping. How about that?"  
"I have no money."  
"Don't worry about money, just promise that you'll find something and come? I think it'll be good for you."  
Veronica smiled at Tyler. He reminded her very much of her brother, who had perished in the Civil War before her own passing.  
"If you insist."  
"Good." He smiled at her as they neared his driveway.

* * *

Mason made sure to keep an eye out for either of the Salvatore brothers as made his way into the woods surrounding Mystic Falls. He was going to make sure that the moonstone was still secured at the bottom of the well filled with vervain. As much as he loved Katherine, he didn't trust her within an inch of his life when it came to this particular stone.

He still didn't know its significance and she wouldn't let about why she wanted it in the first place. But he knew it was important, and that was enough for him at this point.

He kept his wits about him as he made his way towards the well. As he neared it he as suddenly thrust against a tree by none other than Damon Salvatore, who had, judging by the smell of whiskey on his breath, been drinking.

"You know you can't hold me here forever Damon. You might be stronger than me but she'll come find me and you know it."

"Well, it's a good thing I have back up then isn't it?" Damon replied as the girl he knew as Bonnie and the boy who was Elena's brother (his name escaped him) came into view.  
"Oh, and what are they going to do? Talk me to death?" Damon merely smirked as Bonnie walked up to them.  
"Do your thing, Samantha." He let go of Mason, who was about to attempt his escape when a searing pain shot through his head, over and over again. He screamed in pain until everything went black.

* * *

"That," Damon said "was easier than expected."  
"What are your motivations behind this Damon?" Bonnie asked as she watched him effortlessly pick Mason up and start carrying him to his waiting car.  
"I told you, I want to ruin all of Katherine's plans. And get rid of a pest."  
"But this plan seems horribly last minute. What happened to have you want to jump into this so quickly?"  
"You know what I hear? I hear you questioning me on a plan that could make all of our lives a whole lot easier. Jeremy isn't saying anything." He gestured to the teenager walking mutely beside them and Bonnie just sighed.  
"Fine, but this is where I finish. You got what you needed from me and I'm leaving." She turned to head towards her own car when Damon grabbed her.  
"Don't think I haven't forgotten about what you did. I'll deal with you later." He said menacingly as Jeremy stepped forward and gently eased Bonnie away from Damon.  
"Damon, that's enough. She's done what she can just leave her alone." Damon simply sneered at him.  
"You can't tell me what to do."  
With that he shoved the unconscious werewolf in the back seat of his car before he and Jeremy hopped in and took off.

* * *

Tyler couldn't reach Bonnie on her cell and instead called the only other person he could think of. That's what had Caroline Forbes standing in his room getting ready to head back out with Veronica in tow in order to find the girl a dress for tonight.  
"This is totally last minute but I'm glad you called me." She said to Tyler as she helped Veronica into a jacket and handed her one of her own spare handbags. "Just for show." She said to her when Veronica looked at the back questioningly.  
"Yeah, thanks for doing this Caroline. I think Bonnie's a bit freaked right now."  
"Well we all are. It's not every day someone just comes back from the dead. Well, as a human anyway."  
"Yeah, about that. You're a vampire? How come I'm the last to know about this?"  
"Oh so I would have just come right up to you and said; 'Hey Tyler how's it going? By the way I'm a vampire now.'"  
"Well, when you put it like that." She smiled triumphantly at him and he couldn't hold back a smile. She had always made him laugh, one way or another.  
"OK, so we'll be back ASAP since everything closes soon anyway. It shouldn't be too hard to find something for her." Tyler stood up as they made their way out of his room and down the stairs. Before Caroline could open the front door he stopped her and reached for his wallet.  
"Here, take this it'll let you get everything you need." He held out his credit card to her but she shook her head.  
"It's OK, I have money. Besides, you're the one feeding her and giving her a place to stay so I should be the one to clothe her. Everyone does their share right? Besides, we can bond." She smiled at Veronica who smiled back as they headed out the door.  
"Goodbye Tyler." Veronica said as they left, passing the many decorators and caterers as they went.

* * *

Mason woke up strapped tightly to a chair in front of a fireplace with Damon Salvatore looking down at him.  
"Bout time you woke up. I've been punching you in the face at fifteen minute intervals for the past hour."  
"You thought that would wake me?"  
"No, it was just amusing me for the time."  
Mason let out a dry laugh. "You're pathetic. You think keeping me here and torturing me is going to make me tell you anything?"  
"Well, yes. That and I really, really want you and that bitch Katherine out of my life."  
"You're just upset because she doesn't love you."  
"Oh and you think she loves you? Please, you're just her pawn. She's using you, just like she uses everybody else in her life." Mason just glared at him. "So, now that you're awake," Damon picked up a hot poker from the fireplace "let's get busy."

* * *

Jeremy heard screams of agony as he entered the Salvatore house. He winced, knowing that Damon was torturing Mason Lockwood for information whilst Stefan looked around the area of the woods they had caught Mason in for any clues as to the whereabouts of the moonstone.

Entering the den he saw Damon put down a hot poker that was covered in blood. Sometimes, Jeremy forgot just how malicious Damon could be, any vampire for that matter. But he knew this was necessary. That's why he was about to tell Damon about his discovery.  
"Alaric and I found something." He said as he held up the flower. Damon walked over to him and grabbed it.  
"What is it?"  
"It's wolfs bane. It's like vervain for werewolves." Jeremy knew that this in the hands of Damon was dangerous but did he really have any other choice?  
"Ooh. Good work." Damon smirked at him as he went back over to Mason who looked exhausted and beyond bloody and beaten. "Now, let's try this again." With that, he ran the flower over Mason's face and Jeremy watched in horror as it burned the werewolf's skin and caused him to cry out in agony. "Where. Is. The moonstone?" Still no answer from Mason, so Damon shoved the wolf's bane into his mouth.

Jeremy watched as tears appeared in Mason's eyes and couldn't take it anymore. "That's enough, Damon!"

In a flash, Damon had pinned him against the armchair and was holding his neck. Even though he couldn't die, Jeremy was still terrified of Damon, especially after watching him torture someone as strong as Mason.  
"If you can't handle this then don't beg to be involved every time we decide to do this. This is what our world is like and if you can't take it then leave and never bother us again." Damon threatened and let him go.

Jeremy knew he was right, and so with one last look at Mason he grabbed his things and left.

* * *

Caroline unlocked the door to her house and led Veronica, or Ronnie, inside. Just like she suspected, finding a dress for her was easy. She suited so many colours and styles it was only a matter of picking her favourite.  
"You are going to look amazing tonight. Especially after we've done you up." She smiled at her. They hadn't talked much. Well, it was more like Caroline had done the talking and Veronica had either smiled, laughed or agreed. She seemed more interested in the way the world had changed.

"I haven't really had time to take it all in. Everything has just happened so quickly." She had said as she tried on the dress that she ended up choosing.  
"It must be weird. I mean for me, I was only dead for like a few minutes. But you were dead for over a century."  
"How did it happen to you?" The question came out of the blue and Caroline was unsure how to respond.  
"Katherine. She wanted me to pass on a message to Damon but she wanted to make sure I was a vampire first."  
"In order to mock him."  
"Yeah, I guess so. To show him that whatever he did he could never stop her. But that's going to change tonight."  
"Tonight?"  
"Oh, let me see your dress!" Caroline didn't want to let on that Damon planned on killing or stopping Katherine tonight at the masquerade so she had quickly changed the subject.

Now as they stood in her room and laid out their clothes, Caroline's phone rang. The caller ID said 'Damon' and she knew this had to do with what was going down tonight. She made sure Ronnie was preoccupied before answering.  
"Hello?"  
"Be here in fifteen minutes."  
"Well, I'm kinda in the middle of something."  
"I don't care." With that, he hung up. Caroline huffed at through her phone on the bed before picking up her bag and heading out.  
"I'll be back. Don't worry about my mom she won't be home till way later so you can just raid the fridge and maybe start getting ready? Take a shower! You know how to do that right?" Veronica nodded before replying.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Oh, a friend of mine is having a problem with her boyfriend and her dress. You know girl dramas. Don't worry I won't be long." With that, Caroline headed out.

Veronica just stood there before decided to take her mind off of things by exploring the house. So much had changed since her time.

* * *

Caroline walked into the den of the Salvatore house to find Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon all standing around.  
"How did things go with Mason Lockwood?" she asked.  
"Fine. He's dead." Damon replied.  
"Oh. Well, good I guess."

"Considering he was the wolf that tried to kill you, I'd say that's more than good."  
"Well did you get anything out of him?"  
"We didn't need to. I found the moonstone in a box at the bottom of a well filled with vervain." Stefan interjected, holding up the said stone.  
"Vervain?"  
"Yeah, it seems that Mason didn't trust Katherine." Alaric responded.  
"How did you get it out? I mean if it was filled with vervain..."  
"I helped. I found him just before he jumped in and I was able to perform a spell to get it out." Bonnie said from where she stood.  
"OK, now that we're all done catching up. We have a problem. Katherine has a Plan B." Damon informed everyone.  
"How do you know that?" Jeremy asked.  
"Because she told me herself. Now the only way to stop her is if we work as a team."  
"Elena won't be going to the masquerade tonight but you can bet Katherine will make an appearance. Alaric, we're gonna need you to stay with Elena, make sure she doesn't leave. She can't know about this." Stefan started the ball and got the plan moving. Alaric nodded his consent.  
"That's fine. I can take care of Jenna whilst I'm at it." Stefan slapped him on the back good-naturedly and turned to everyone else.  
"Caroline, we're gonna need you to play Judas."  
"You mean you need me to betray you?" Damon looked impressed.  
"You actually know what that means. Maybe I underestimated you." She returned his smirk before turning back to Stefan who continued.  
"Katherine will come after you as soon as Jeremy tells her that we want to meet her by the lake. She'll assume that you're working with us and think that you'll be the easiest to break."  
"But you won't, will you?" Damon looked at her and Caroline glared at him.  
"Give me a little more credit."  
"You'll tell her that we've hidden the moonstone in a room upstairs where in fact, we'll be waiting and Bonnie will have cast a spell to seal us all in there, where we'll kill the bitch." Damon finished laying out the plan.

Bonnie turned to her. "I saw you out with Veronica today. You were shopping." Damon focused all his attention to Caroline then, waiting for her answer.  
"Yeah, she wanted to go to the masquerade so Tyler and I agreed to buy her a dress."  
"Tyler called you?" Bonnie asked, somewhat taken aback.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"No reason." Bonnie turned then to Stefan. "I know my part but I have to get ready. See you tonight?" Stefan nodded and squeezed her arm.  
"Thank you, Bonnie." Bonnie just smiled and left.  
"Yeah, I'm with her on that one. If we're going to be doing some major Katherine-slaying today I wanna look good whilst doing it. Besides, I've left Ronnie alone in the house and she'd be bored to tears by now." She made to leave when Damon blocked her way.  
"Ronnie's at your house?"  
"Yeah, we're getting ready together. You couldn't expect Tyler to be able to help her with that."  
"I don't want her there tonight."  
"Well, bad luck she wants to be there. She said it reminds her of her life back then."  
"It's dangerous."  
"And she's got you, me and Stefan to protect her. Not to mention Bonnie the superwitch. She'll be fine."  
Damon still wouldn't move out of her way, and Caroline was too scared of him to try anything. So she waited.  
"If anything happens to her, I will kill you and the spoiled douche." Caroline nodded and moved around him, making her way as quickly as she could back to her car.

* * *

Veronica was freaking out. She had done something to a strange box and some noise had started blaring from it and she couldn't get it to stop. She was afraid that she had broken it when Caroline entered the house.  
"Why is the stereo on?"  
"I'm so sorry I didn't know what to do I just pressed this button and-" Veronica was deeply embarrassed by her ignorance but she was confused as Caroline giggled and reached over to the box and pressed the same button. The noise stopped.  
"See? Problem solved? That's a stereo by the way. It plays music."  
"That was music?" Caroline giggled again.  
"I forgot you didn't have rock music back then. Don't worry tonight the music will be more mellow, soft. Not as confronting." Veronica smiled at her and allowed herself to be led upstairs. "We have to get ready we're kind of pushing it for time."

**

* * *

Phew, that was a long chapter. I was going to include the masquerade in this but I didn't want to make it a dragging read.**

**As you can tell, I've changed the dialogue in the more familiar scenes to fit the storyline of this fic rather than that of the actual show. Though I am trying to stick as much to the show's arc as possible besides the obvious differences.**

**Next: the plan is put into action at the Masquerade ball, but not before Katherine and Veronica have a confrontation of their own. Tyler and Caroline grow closer when a shocking accident triggers his curse and she's there to witness it and the whole group is shaken when both Elena and Veronica are kidnapped.**

**And now for the SPOILER for something that will happen around Chapters 10-12;  
One of the main characters in this story will die.**

**Review in your guesses and also anything that you want me to put into the story! This time, review with a suggestion for what is said between Katherine and Veronica.**

**Much love,**

**Xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOAH, hi. I'm back without an explanation as to why I went away. It's amazing how much time is taken up by laziness.**

**I have been blown away by the recent episodes! This show is just getting better and betterbut I'm already suffering from TVD withdrawal and I can't believe we have to wait until January 27! What is this fuckery?**

**Remember to check out my tumblr! And to review! I keep getting heaps of hits but the reviews have kind of waned...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**

* * *

**

Caroline walked into the Lockwood mansion with Ronnie, making sure to keep an eye out for Katherine.  
"We should go find some of the others." She told Ronnie.  
"Why? Do we need them to enjoy our time here?" The other girl questioned. Caroline stared at her, not knowing what to say. It wasn't like she could tell her about the plan to corner and kill Katherine. She would get too involved and could get hurt, and then they'd have a very cranky Damon on their hands.

"Well, you want to spend time with your new friends right? Like, we could go find Tyler and Bonnie. I'm sure they'd wanna see how you're doing." She smiled, hoping she'd convinced the stubborn girl.  
Veronica seemed to think about it for a second, before a passerby caught her eye.  
"Oh, I know that boy." She said, pointing him out to Caroline, who was surprised to see that the object of her friend's attention was none other than Matt Donovan.  
"Oh, you mean Matt? How do you know him?"  
"He served me at the restaurant in town?" Caroline finally understood the connection as she sadly watched her ex make his way to Tyler and two other girls with a drink in his hand. She supposed she should be happy for him, after all she had been the one to break it off and he deserved to move on and forget her. She was only trouble.

She was shaken out of her reverie as Jeremy and Bonnie approached.  
"Hey," Bonnie greeted Ronnie, "How you doing? Are you adjusting? I'm sorry I haven't been around as much as I should have." Ronnie just smiled.  
"No, that's alright. Caroline has been keeping me entertained."  
"Yeah, Tyler thought that coming here tonight would be a welcome distraction."  
"From what?" asked Jeremy. Caroline inwardly smiled; no matter how hard Jeremy tired to integrate himself into the tight and secretive circle, there were still a lot of things that he was kept in the dark about.  
"Just some stuff with Damon." Bonnie clarified. "Isn't it always him?" she joked, trying to change the subject. Jeremy just smiled at her, and Caroline didn't miss the look he gave Bonnie when she wasn't looking. "Speak of the devil." Bonnie said, looking over Caroline's shoulder at an approaching Damon Salvatore.

"Oh good, you're here. I was wondering if you'd actually show up." He said to Caroline before noticing that Veronica was there too.

Damon was honestly speechless when he saw her. If he had thought she looked amazing in her nineteenth century wear, she looked even better in modern clothing, particularly in that deep purple cocktail dress she was wearing and the jewelled mask that adorned her face.

"You look amazing." He said to her as he boldly kissed her hand, as he used to at such soirees. Veronica herself didn't know how to react. Every logical part of her was saying that she should still be angry at him and therefore she should be cold, but her emotional self, which proved stronger and more stubborn, smiled and gave a slight curtsy, much to the amusement and awe of passersby.

"Oh, how lovely!" Exclaimed Mrs. Lockwood as she had the photographer snap a picture of their moment. "That is what these events are all about. For men to be adoring gentleman and for the women to be the elegant ladies. Everybody should take a good look at you too." She smiled before something in the distance soured her expression. "Particularly my son, excuse me." With that she walked over to where Tyler was whispering in a girl's ear as she swayed unsteadily on her feet, already drunk by the looks of things.

Damon took a moment to compose himself before he turned back to Jeremy and Bonnie and motioned for them to follow him before nodding at Caroline and giving Veronica one last, adoring look.

When those three had disappeared, Veronica turned to Caroline, who had resumed watching out for Katherine.  
"Perhaps, when you have all gone through with whatever plan you're involved in, you would care to tell me exactly what it is you are all so secretive about."  
"It's not just you." Caroline blurted. "Elena's at home right now without any idea of what's happening."  
"Then I suppose this has something to do with Katherine? Why else would you leave us, the seemingly fragile, weak humans in the dark?"  
"It's not because of that, it's because-"  
"It's because we don't possess any kind of supernatural abilities or immunities. It's classic Salvatore thinking Caroline, don't worry yourself. There is always a damsel in distress that has to be rescued or otherwise kept completely from harm."

Caroline was shocked at how quickly this girl had figured everything out. She had underestimated her intelligence by a whole lot.  
"Just...don't tell Damon that you know about this. He'd kill me if he thought I was involving you, or Elena."  
"Don't worry; I won't say anything but I doubt that Elena is stupid enough to fall for your ploy. She'll figure it out."  
With that, Veronica walked into the crowd of people towards Tyler and Matt. Caroline had to admit that she was right; Elena wouldn't stay clueless for long, which meant that they would have to act fast.

Especially since Katherine had just entered the Lockwood house, dressed exactly like Elena.

* * *

Tyler smiled as Veronica approached him.  
"I have to hand it to Caroline; she knows what she's doing." He said as he admired her.  
"Yes, we had an excellent time this afternoon. Thank you for both your compliments and your contribution."  
"It's no problem, I mean I gotta look out for you right? What with all this stuff going on..." He trailed off before he turned towards Matt. "Let me introduce you two. Veronica this is-"  
"Matt, yes we've met." Matt smiled and nodded at her.  
"Yeah she came to the Grille earlier today. Thought I was a waiter."  
"Again, I apologise. I'm afraid I'm still not used to this...town."

Matt thought it was a bit odd for her not to know the difference between a busboy and a waiter, but he simply wrote it off as a big city trait.  
"We'll work on that." Tyler told her reassuringly and gently squeezed her arm.  
"Oh hey you guys, Elena just walked in. I'll catch you in a bit Tyler. Nice seeing you again." He smiled at Veronica before going towards Elena.  
"So, what's with all the secret eye contact that's going on between the Salvatore's and Caroline? They planning something big?" Tyler asked.  
"Yes, something to do with Katherine, but they won't tell me what."  
"They're probably trying to keep you safe. They care about you, we all do." At this, she turns to him with a strange look in her eye.  
"You've known me for less than twenty four hours. From my experience it takes a lot longer than that to become attached to someone." Tyler chuckled before he replied,  
"Yeah, but there's something about you. Look how you've brought all of us together. Now all the supernatural creatures of this town can be one big happy family." She laughed at this.  
"You want that? To be part of such a family."  
"I want to be part of a group of people that understand what it means to be tied to this, this curse."  
"Curse?" she asked, now curious about what he meant.  
"You don't know?" He had thought Bonnie would have filled her in but she simply shook her head.  
"My family," he started but hesitated, debating over whether or not this was something she needed to know. Then again, she was surrounded by this even before she died. "The Lockwood family is cursed with the werewolf gene." He finished quietly, making sure to check that nobody was eavesdropping.  
"You mean one that enables you to turn into a wolf at the full moon?"  
"Well yeah. Except that it needs to be triggered by me," he paused again "killing somebody. I'm pretty sure I have no intention of doing that anytime soon so, I think we're safe from me _wolf_ing out."

He laughed a little at his own pun but saw that she didn't understand his reference. 'Of course not, you idiot. She's not from around here and she's never seen The Incredible Hulk." Shaking his head at his own stupidity he spotted Matt approaching with Amy and Sarah and what appeared to be a bottle of booze. "Oh hey, there's Matt looks like he's bringing friends to."  
Veronica, who had still not fully reacted to his news simply smiled at the approaching teenagers before looking back at Tyler.  
"We'll talk later. I'd like to go mingle now, see how much Mystic Falls and its residents have _really_ changed." She nodded to the others and walked away.  
"What did she mean by that?" Matt asked. Next to him, Amy shook her head.  
"Creepy much? She talks like she's from the eighteenth century or something."  
"Nineteenth." Tyler mentally slapped himself for his slip-up.  
"What?" Amy replied. Tyler just smiled at her and decided to change the subject.  
"So, who brought the booze?" Matt held the bottle up triumphantly as the girls giggled and they all decided that it would be best to drink it away from the adults.  
"Oh, one second you guys I'll meet you there I wanna say hi to some people first." Amy said as she hurried outside where the couples where dancing, leaving the others to walk into the Lockwood study for the rest of the night.

* * *

Stefan knew that they would have to hurry their plan up when Katherine publicly murdered that poor girl from school named Amy and carelessly tossed her corpse into his arms whilst the rest of the guests danced happily around them.  
He didn't want to believe Damon when he said that there would be casualties, but he had to admit that his brother had an uncanny ability to speak the truth most of the time.  
So, after he quickly hid Amy's body in the trunk of Damon's car he sent a message to Jeremy signalling him to do his part.

It was time to bring that bitch down.

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe that she had done it. She had fooled Katherine and gotten her right where they wanted her; trapped inside a room with the Salvatore brothers and a lot of pointy wooden things.

Later on in the night she would scold herself for celebrating the night's achievements so soon, especially since, in the middle of her solo celebration she heard the telltale signs of two boys fighting in the Lockwood study.

Running in to see Matt and Tyler doing exactly that, she wrenched them apart and made sure to knock Matt out in one swift motion.  
"What the hell happened?" She asked Tyler, who looked just as confused as she felt.  
"I don't know he was drunk and he was insulting my dad and smashing pictures and then he was on me...what could I do Caroline?" Neither of them noticed Sarah moving mechanically behind Tyler until it was too late. As she went to stab the unsuspecting boy in the back Caroline spotted her and yelled out to him.  
"Tyler, watch out!" But Sarah had already stabbed him with the letter opener, and Tyler had already accidentally shoved her neck-first into the desk.

Caroline wished she hadn't heard the girl's neck snap and she wished she could still feel a pulse. But as she looked at Tyler, hunched over on the floor she wished for nothing more than to be able to take away his anguish. She knew what this meant, and she knew that he would go through something similar to what she went through.

Tyler looked up at Caroline, his eyes morphing as his curse kicked in and Veronica chose that moment to come into the study and to see what all the noise was about.

"Oh my God! What happened? Tyler?"  
"Stay back!" Caroline warned. "Give him some space and whatever you do don't say anything to alert anyone until I get the story straight." With that she ran to go find Mrs. Lockwood, as Veronica stood there looking between the anguished Tyler, the unconscious Matt and the very dead girl that had accompanied them before.

"I couldn't find neither Damon or Stefan. I have reason to suspect that the woman that came in today dressed as Elena wasn't Elena." She told Tyler, whilst still keeping her distance. He took a few breaths, but welcomed the change of subject, even though it did nothing to distract him from what he was going through at that very moment.

"Why do you say that? You think it's Katherine?"  
"Because I just saw Elena, in different clothing outside and she had no idea what is going on. Not to mention her body began acquiring severe injuries almost randomly. I suspect magic. Bonnie is with her right now."  
Tyler almost laughed. "This is one fucked up night, huh?" She frowned slightly at his cursing, but only nodded as Tyler's mother and Caroline came through the door.

* * *

Katherine groaned as she regained consciousness and felt the moonstone in her hand. At least she had that. But as she took in her surroundings she realised that she was in the one place that she had traded the moonstone in to escape in the first place.

The tomb under the church.

Hoisting herself off the ground Katherine ran to the entrance only to encounter a magical barrier, no doubt put there by Bonnie, and Damon who was clutching the stone door and smirking at her.  
"Why not just kill me?" she asked, although she already knew the answer already.  
"That would be too easy and too much of an escape for you. No, _you_ deserve to be stuck down here, as you should have been for over a century. Rot in hell, bitch." As he began to close the door on her forever Katherine made a last effort to appeal to him.  
"No, please WAIT. Elena, she's in danger! Why do you think I haven't killed her yet she's the doppelganger she has to be protected!"  
"Who's after her? And don't worry, I'll protect her." He started to close the door again.  
"VERONICA!" At this Damon halted altogether and a growl emitted from deep down his throat.  
"You don't get to say her name. Not after what you did to her."  
"She's in danger too. It won't be long until someone besides us finds out that someone's been brought back from the dead and is here. Her blood is very valuable Damon and every vampire will be after her!"  
"Well then if we ever need more advice or information, we'll know where to find you." He smirked again and ignored her cries as he sealed her inside the tomb forever.

* * *

**I'm sorry once again that that took so long. Really, it all comes down to laziness and wanting to think of a captivating story for you guys!**

**Stay tuned for next chapter: Alaric, Damon and Veronica go on a fact-finding mission to see if Katherine's claims about Veronica's blood are true; Caroline helps Tyler prepare for his first full moon whilst trying to keep a suspicious Matt away from their secret and Elena finds herself in a spot of trouble when she is taken captive by two vampires on a mission.**

**You can already guess what some of it's going to involve from the episodes but it also should be a massive FACT episode due to the mystery behind Veronica's blood!**

**I really wanted this chapter to focus more on Tyler and Caroline than Veronica or Damon or anybody else, since they're just as important. But not to worry, you find out more about our OC next!**

**Much love,**

**Xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To be honest I had writer's block for forever.**

**Disclaimer: **Oh God, I'm deluded aren't I?

* * *

Damon paced back and forth incessantly, replaying Katherine's words over and over in his head. He couldn't decide which issue to face first; Elena's impending distress of Veronica's. He didn't have enough information on either of their dilemmas however, and he knew that some snooping was in order.

* * *

Stefan was getting tired of watching his brother stress over this decision. In all seriousness, he was more worried about Elena, whom he hadn't heard from since earlier that evening. Even though they had departed on a sour note, he had at least expected a text to say that she had gotten home safe.

He decided not to think about, and instead made his way up to his bedroom for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Alaric was getting bored. He hadn't actively been involved in anything for a while, and babysitting Elena did not count. Granted, he was also taking care of Jenna, who had recently stabbed herself in the abdomen as per Katherine's compulsion, but he missed being a core part of each plan.

So, he supposed, all that would explain why he practically jumped for joy when he saw that Damon was calling him. But, for the sake of his pride (of course) he pretended to be pissed off that Damon was calling him at such an hour and frustrated that he was getting pulled into something again.

"Quit your whining I know you have nothing better to do."  
"Oh you know, do you?"  
"Yes, and that is why you and I are going on a little fact finding mission."  
"For what?"  
There was a pause on the other end before Damon spoke again.  
"I don't know yet." The line went dead.

Alaric could barely contain his enthusiasm when Jenna came to sit next to him on the couch.  
"You alright?" She asks him and he only nods.

He's worried that if he opens his mouth he'll sound way too eager to be going on a road trip with Damon tomorrow.

* * *

Damon slammed his trunk closed as he looked around for Alaric, who was late. As if he could expect any differently. He was probably off having morning sex with Aunt Jenna.

Sensing a presence Damon quickly turned around, getting ready to taunt his study buddy about being late (and _why _). What he did not expect was for Veronica to be standing right behind him.

"When did you learn to sneak like that?"  
She just smiled at him before walking around to the passenger side of his car.  
"Since you didn't see it fit to inform me of your little plan last night I think it's only fair that you let me, what is it that Tyler said..._tag along_ with you on this one? After all, it could involve information about me."  
"That brother of mine, he sure knows how to open his big, gossiping mouth doesn't he?"  
Damon replied, glaring at his brother's bedroom window. Veronica just chuckled and stepped closer to him.  
"Don't blame Stefan. To be honest I think he just wanted to set your mind at ease. Now that I'm coming you can choose to go find information on me."  
"How much did Stefan tell you?"  
"Oh he was very, very honest."  
"Yeah well, it seems that vampires aren't the only ones who can compel people. But you seem to be able to do it over the phone."  
"To me it seems like there's a lot that vampires can't do." Damon playfully glared at her.  
"Now you're just bullying me. That's racist. Or...specist?" She smiled coyly at him.  
"Perhaps I am." She said as she got into the car without another word.  
Damon laughed a little to himself. 'Just like old times.' He thought.

Just then, Alaric finally decides to turn up.  
"Sorry I slept through my alarm." He said as he began loading his things into Damon's car.  
"Yeah, or Jenna pushed the snooze button. Ten times." Damon smirked at him as he got into the driver's side. Alaric stopped loading his things.  
"What?"

* * *

"I still don't think it's a good idea to bring her. Remember what happened last time, with Elena?" Alaric expressed his concerns from the back seat.  
"You mean that time I got shot in the back with an arrow? Yeah that was the greatest day of my life." Damon replied rolling his eyes. "She wanted to come. She's very persuasive. End of story."  
Alaric sat back, knowing that he wasn't going to get any more than that our of his surly, sarcastic vampire friend. "I still don't understand why she gets to sit in the front."  
Veronica giggled and turned to face him.  
"I am a lady. We always get the best seat. Even in this monstrous metal contraption."  
"Don't diss the car. It's the greatest invention of the twentieth century and you're lucky to experience it!" Damon told her.  
"It's amazing how far mankind has progressed. Tyler was telling me about all these wars and new weapons. Sounds ghastly."  
"When have wars not been ghastly?" Alaric asked.  
"Good point. I certainly remember in my time, well, _our_ time," she said gesturing between herself and Damon, who rolled his eyes, "the Civil War was raging on and everybody was forced to take a side."  
"Kinda like football." Damon elaborated.  
"What?" Veronica seemed confused by the reference; even though she knew what football was, the fierce loyalty to teams and rivalry between teams was foreign to her. She simply waved her confusion away and continued. "Anyway, Damon decided to go off to fight for the confederacy."  
"That's right and as I remember it you weren't very happy about that."  
"Well of course. You knew full well that my family and I were strong supporters of the North and the movement to free the slaves."  
"Yet I still went against your advice. THE NERVE." Veronica glared at him after his condescending remark.  
"Yes well, you were a slave yourself. To your father's ridiculous adherence to propriety and social honour. I know you Damon Salvatore. The only reason you ever ran off to join those imbeciles was because you wanted your father's approval. Although why you would ever vie for such a nonsensical thing continues to escape me."  
"You seemed to agree with Giuseppe on the subject of vampires."  
"And were either of us wrong?"  
"Kinda."  
"Oh this is NOT about you this is about Katherine and you know it. We had every right to be cautious of her." Veronica sat back and stared out the window. "I was right in the end though wasn't I? Tell me, did it take you long after she murdered me to let go of her?"  
At this, Damon remained silent, too ashamed of himself to admit the truth to her. But he already knew that she could see right through him. She knew.  
"You haven't changed one bit, Damon Salvatore."

In the backseat, Alaric felt like he wasn't even there. Or worse yet, like he was eavesdropping on their very private and sensitive conversation.

An hour or so later, Damon pulled up in front of Isobel's old university.

"I can't wait to see that girl's reaction when she sees that we're back. Hopefully she's run out of arrows."  
"Arrows?" Veronica asked Alaric.  
"Long story." He replied.  
"She tried to kill Elena with a crossbow and I stepped in the way. Got arrowed in the back." Damon summarized.  
"Apparently, not that long." Alaric reiterated to her as they made their way inside.

Once inside, Damon casually broke into Isobel's old office.  
"Like taking candy from a baby." He bragged as he strutted in looking around. "Hmm, no girl. Must be in class or something."  
"Great, then it's easy pickings." Alaric said as he started to rifle through Isobel's old things.  
"I still don't understand what you say sometimes." Veronica directed at both of them as she hauled a massive tome from the far bookshelf and sat down at the desk.  
"You'll get used to it." Damon said as he read through a file quickly before tossing it away, deeming is useless. Suddenly, Veronica stopped reading.  
"Wait, I don't understand what we're looking for." She looked to Damon for an answer. Alaric also halted his rifling and looked to the dark vampire.  
"She's right. What are we here for Damon? I doubt there's anything about witches in these. Or at least anything in depth. Isobel was obsessed with vampires, remember?"  
"Katherine said that lots of our kind are going to be after her. But she didn't think to tell me why as I was locking her up. Didn't think to ask to be honest. Knew we could find it ourselves."  
"Great, so now we're grasping at air looking for anything suss?" Damon slammed the book he was reading down so hard onto the desk that is shook and made both Veronica and Alaric jump in fear.  
"YES!" Damon hissed. "Because if we don't find _something_, anything that will help me keep her safe from harm then I will just start decapitating anyone who comes within an inch of her that I do not trust. Do we all have an understanding." They both nodded. "Good, now get back to studying."

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls, Jeremy walked into school looking for Stefan. He didn't mind covering for Elena but he wished that he had been given the heads up if she was going to spend the night at the Salvatore's. Even though it was a little gross to think about.

Spotting the vampire in question Jeremy jogged up to him. After exchanging some words they both realised that Elena hadn't come home last night, and obviously wasn't at school today.

Something was very, very wrong.

* * *

After hours of pouring over countless files and texts and computer documents, Damon sat back in one of the lounge chairs situated in Isobel's old office. He was getting frustrated that, for all her obsessive work and research about vampires, damn Isobel didn't have anything to do with resurrected humans.

It had to be somehow relevant? Vampires come back from the dead and so do those who are resurrected.  
"If there are any others." Alaric had not so helpfully pointed out around the two hour mark. Damon was beginning to agree with him now. What is Veronica _was_ the only one? What if Bonnie had done something that others had attempted, but never achieved?  
If he wasn't so agitated, he would be impressed at the witch's power.

He was ready to go find some of Isobel's students and beat them for information, when Veronica suddenly piped up from her position in front of the computer. Damon nearly groaned as he remembered trying to teach her its basic functions. As much as he adored her, he wanted to knock her out then and there.  
"I think I've found something." That got both men at her side instantly as they all peered at the screen. "Here." She pointed to a footnote under the section marked _**Diet**_. Alaric read aloud;

" 'Though thought to be more of a myth than vampires themselves, resurrected humans are said to be prey with the largest vampire bounty placed upon them.  
If they do indeed exist, the blood of these people is said to make a vampire invincible. (No stakes, no sunlight, no werewolf bites, no vervain etc.) However, this effect is temporary and so the blood would need to be constantly consumed for them to be ongoing.  
_It would be a fate worse than death._'" Alaric finished on a heavy note and looked at Veronica who was staring intently at the screen and then to Damon, who looked like he was going to hurl it out the window.  
"Well you were right about one thing Alaric. Isobel is very good at finding things out."

* * *

**OOH so the mystery is out. Veronica's blood is a goldmine for vampires and once word gets out (if it already isn't) that she exists she'll have a bounty on her head so high that everybody will be out for her.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is quite unusual for me actually.**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could write for the show. I wish.

* * *

Stefan paced back and forth, trying to get a hold of his brother on his cell. Bonnie had used a locator spell to find Elena's whereabouts and Stefan knew he couldn't do any of this without Damon.

He also needed to talk to Katherine. He knew this was a bad idea, but in order to get Elena back he'd do anything.

Just as he was about to give up on getting in touch with Damon and go on his own, said brother walked into the house, followed closely by Alaric and Veronica.

"We have a problem." The brothers said simultaneously.  
"Mines more important." Damon countered.  
"I doubt that."  
"Well you're just going to have to hold that thought because, trust me when I say, this is gonna blow your mind."  
"Elena's been kidnapped." Stefan interjected quickly, before Damon could keep talking.

It got the effect he was looking for. Damon stopped talking and turned to face him. "Kidnapped? Are you sure?"  
"She's just disappeared. Going off in the middle of the night without so much as a note? Does that sound like the Elena you know?"  
"You mean getting herself into situations that almost get her killed? Wait that _does_ sound like the Elena I know." Damon shot back. "But you're probably right." He turned to Veronica and grasped her gently by the shoulders. "I promise, once we sort this out, we'll get started on preparing you. I can't just leave Elena."  
Veronica just smiled and nodded. "I understand, Damon. I'm not in any immediate danger. Besides, you'll tell Alaric to watch out for me and I'll never be without my own personal shadow."  
Damon resisted the urge to chuckle and instead placed a lingering kiss on her cheek before turning to Alaric.  
"She doesn't leave your sight. Tell blondie too, and the wolfboy. Might as well get Bonnie to put some spell on her. Do anything. I don't want to come back from rescuing one damsel and find the other one gone."

Alaric nodded as he led Veronica out of the house. But not before she shot one last lingering look at Damon.

Stefan was observing with some confusion.  
"Wanna fill me in?" He asked his brother, who was still staring after their old friend. Damon snapped out of his reverie and faced him.  
"On the road. Let's go."

* * *

Caroline knocked on Tyler's front door and waited patiently for it to open. When that didn't happen, she looked towards the garage. Carol Lockwood's car was gone, but Tyler's truck was still there.

"Tyler?" she called out, in case he hadn't heard the knock, or was still sleeping. She couldn't blame him after the night he had had. That's why she was here. To talk to him and help him prepare for the next full moon.

She remembers, after all, what it was like when she transformed and she didn't want Tyler to go through that alone.

"Tyler?" she called again, but still got no answer. She resorted to forcing the door open, something that was easy for her given her superhuman strength. She heard the lock break and made her way into the house and up the stairs towards Tyler's room.

His door was open but the lights were off and the curtains drawn. She tiptoed into his room and towards the bed. After a couple of seconds her new vampiric vision adjusted to the dark and she could suddenly see everything clear as day. Tyler was not in the bed, and she sensed a presence behind her.

Getting her game face on (hey, you never know who could be lurking in the dark) she turned with a growl towards the presence. But instead of finding some kind of intruder she found a rundown, and very surprised, Tyler.

'Of course you dummy, this is his room.'  
"Caroline? What are you doing here? Are you gonna attack me?" He asked, staring intently at her vampire features.  
Caroline breathed in and out slowly as she felt her eyes and teeth go back to normal.  
"Sorry. I thought you were an intruder."  
"In my own room? Sorry to say Care, but _you're_ the intruder." She smiled warily and realized that he was right. Suddenly feeling kind of awkward she tried to address the issue at hand.  
"How are you doing Tyler? You know, after last night?" She asked and stepped a little closer to him.  
Tyler didn't move or answer straight away. Instead he hung his head and breathed deeply.  
"I'm freaking out. I can't get a hold of Mason. I know that he was in league with that evil Elena look-a-like but, he could help me you know?" He looked at her and she nearly folded then and there. How could she keep it from him, the fact that his uncle was dead at the hands of her friend?

"Well, you don't have to go through this alone. I mean, I may have not gone through a werewolf transformation but I still know what it's like to go through something like this alone." He still didn't look convinced so she stepped forward and laid a hand on his arm. "OK, when I turned I had no idea what was going on, I didn't even know that vampires existed. I just had this urge to, to," she paused and looked at him sincerely, "to _feed._"  
He looked back at her in surprise. "Weren't you...bitten?" She shook her head.  
"No. Remember that car accident we were all in last year? The one that got me in hospital?" At this, Tyler hung his head in shame. He still felt guilty over that. But Caroline kept going. "I would've died if Damon hadn't fed me some of his blood. See, vampire blood heals all wounds but if you die with it in your system, you come back."  
"As a vampire?"  
"Well, not quite. You come back for twenty four hours. In that time you have to...feed...in order to complete the transformation."  
"As in feeding on...blood?"  
"Human blood." She confirmed. "I smelt out one of those blood packets that was hooked up to some man in the hospital and I took it and I drank it." She felt dirty, telling him such a gruesome detail about herself. But she knew that she needed to be honest with him about her own transformation if she wanted him to let her in.  
"So, you didn't drink from anyone?" She hung her head at this.  
"I did. A nurse. I couldn't control it then, but it's easier now. Especially with this." she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of scotch. She laughed at the face he pulled. "Seriously, it helps."

He smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. She put the bottle down and pulled him into a hug. "I know you're scared, but I'm going to help you through this. I promise I won't ever leave you." He couldn't resist hugging her back with all that he had. He knew that she wouldn't break under his hold after all she did appear to be stronger than him.

"Thank you." He mumbled into her hair. She smiled and released him gently.  
"Come on. Let's go hunting for some scoop on your wolf thing." He laughed at her casual reference to his curse and left to go get ready.

* * *

Veronica sat with Alaric at the Grill. She had reasoned that if he was to be her shadow for the rest of the day, and night, that they should at least get dinner together.  
"I don't know what I'd say to Jenna if she walked in and saw us right now. It's a little weird, me sitting here with a beautiful, strange woman that she's never met. She'll get suspicious." Alaric said, concerned that his girlfriend would walk in any minute.  
"Why? Is this improper? I wouldn't think so looking around here." She replied, gesturing to all the couples sitting around them.  
"They're on dates." He elaborated. She looked puzzled.  
"Dates? You'll have to excuse me I'm not from around here." She said with a smirk.  
"It's...a courtship." He explained. This she seemed to understand.  
"Is that the only way that a man and a woman can dine together? It appears then that not much has changed."  
Alaric shook his head. "No, not at all but...I'm just worried."  
"Well this _Jenna_ has nothing to be worried about. I have no intention of stealing you from her."  
He was about to explain to her that it didn't matter what she said, women thought differently than that when he processed what she had just told him.  
"Really? You wouldn't go for me?"  
"Well of course not. You're much too old for me it would be improper."  
"_Damon_ is over one hundred and fifty years old."  
"As far as I know that is not common knowledge." Alaric, for his part was slightly offended. "You're a handsome man but simply not what I am interested in."  
"So what you're saying is that I'm not your type?"  
"Is that how it's put these days? Fine, you are not my type." She didn't seem to realised that she had offended him somewhat. He supposed dating in the nineteenth century might have been a little easier. He only had books to go on regarding the subject after all.

Still, he wasn't _that_ old.

* * *

After dinner Alaric was walking through the main square a couple of steps behind Veronica when his phone rang. Checking the caller ID he answered swiftly.

"Damon. Is Elena-"  
"Take Ronnie home, make sure she's not there alone and then come straight here."  
"What's going on?" But the line had gone dead. He knew something big was going on and it either involved Elena, Veronica or both.  
He caught up to her as she was looking through a shop window at all the dressed on display.  
"Come on, I'll get you home. Do you know if Tyler will be there?"  
"I'm not sure. He wasn't up this morning." Alaric didn't want to leave Veronica in the Lockwood mansion alone so he decided to call Bonnie.

"Hello?"  
"Bonnie it's Alaric Saltzman. Can you do me a favour?"

* * *

After dropping Veronica off at Bonnie's, Alaric drove straight to the Salvatore mansion.  
"What's going on?" He said upon entering the sitting room. He noticed a strange woman standing in front of the fireplace. "Who's this?"  
The woman went to introduce herself but Damon interrupted.  
"Rose this is Alaric, Alaric this is Rose. We have a problem."  
"When don't we?" He sighed as he sat down.  
"Well this one isn't just some vampire coming after Elena. Turns out they're out to break the Sun and Moon curse, and they need Elena to do it." Stefan explained.

"Wait slow down, _who's_ out to break the curse." Damon and Stefan turned to Rose.  
"The originals."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the interaction between Tyler and Caroline. This chapter was mostly focused on them and I think Caroline really talking about her transformation was a kind of catharsis for her.  
Plus, it brings them closer together ;]**

**Also hope you enjoyed the little comedic exchange between Veronica and Alaric. I really like Ric as a character and I'm upset that he's just **_**there**_** nowadays. GIVE HIM A STORYLINE.**

**That is all.**


End file.
